La Estrategia
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter están decididos a vivir juntos lo que les resta de vida, pero también saben que lo que más aman, además de uno al otro, es una familia. La única manera de conseguirlo es conseguir a una mujer que comprenda que son amantes y que van a compartirla. ADAPTACION
1. NOTA

**Solo queria decirles que le hice unos ajustes a la historia **

**solo son titulos por ejemplo draco es un lord **


	2. PROLOGO

**Esta es una adaptacion espero les guste los personajes son ****J.K. Rowling **

**Espero les guste es un Harry/Draco/Hermione**

* * *

**Prologo**

**La guerra contra ****Salazar ****ha terminado, es tiempo de volver a casa. Es tiempo de paz, de hogar, de risas, de niños atrás el horror y comenzar de nuevo.**

**Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter están decididos a vivir juntos lo que les resta de vida, pero también saben que lo que más aman, además de uno al otro, es una familia. **

**La única manera de conseguirlo era conseguir a una mujer que comprenda que son amantes y que van a compartirla. La búsqueda se inicia en Londres, y cuando ya parece desesperante el reverendo ****Albus Dumbledore**** los dirige hacia ****Hermione Weasley****. Ella parece reunir todos los requisitos: una viuda, con dos hijos pequeños en una situación económica desesperada debido a las cuantiosas deudas de juego dejadas por su difunto marido y con un cuñado abusivo.**

**Hermione jamás pensó en siquiera considerar esa extraña propuesta. Pero acepta cenar con ellos y ver en qué consiste exactamente lo que le ofrecen. Tiene mucho por perder y mucho por ganar. ¿Qué respuesta deberá darles?**


	3. HERMIONE

**Esta es una adaptacion espero les guste los personajes son J.K. Rowling **

**Espero les guste es un Harry/Draco/Hermione**

* * *

Capitulo 1

— Hermione, Dos caballeros quieren verte.

La sangre de Hermione se congeló con el anuncio de su madre. ¿Más? ¿Acaso nunca iban a dejarla? Lentamente se enderezó de donde estaba inclinada trabajando sobre las rosas. Febrero había sido decididamente caliente este año. Ella puso una mano sobre su pequeña espalda, comprendiendo mientras lo hacía que no era su espalda lo que realmente la molestaba. Solo estaba muy cansada. Cansado de las incesantes demandas de sus acreedores y cansado de intentar hacer equilibrios para vivir mientras sus acreedores se llevaban todo lo de valor.

— ¿Madre? — Su hijo Hugo también se levantó desde donde había estado jugando a los soldados con su hermanita Rose. El corazón de Hermione se contrajo ante la preocupación sobre su cara. Diez años eran demasiado pocos como para acarrear sobre si tal preocupación. Ella hizo un deliberado esfuerzo por aligerar sus rasgos mientras le sonreía.

— No es nada, Hugo, solo mi viejo dolor de espaldas, — ella le dijo ligeramente, haciéndole una mueca. — espera aquí con Rose mientras voy a ver lo que estos caballeros quieren.

Su madre la siguió a través del jardín para unírsele. Ante el comentario de Hermione colocó un consolador abrazo sobre su hija. — Ellos no están aquí por alguna de las deudas de Ronald, Hermione, — le dijo con cuidado y los ojos de Hermione de manera inexplicable se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Hermione se alarmó ante el temblor en su voz. Ambas se habían mantenido juntas desde hacía mucho tiempo, no era momento para resquebrajarse. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿acaso existe un bueno momento para resquebrajarse?

Su madre le lanzó una mirada de censura sobre su cara, casi represora. — Pregunté.

Hermione jadeó con el horror. — ¿Qué?

— Les pregunté, — repitió su madre, su expresión era dura. — No dejaré que te molesten más esos groseros que vienen aquí exigiendo beneficios mal adquiridos.

Hermione cerró sus ojos en la desesperación. — Madre, cada uno de ellos tiene derecho. Todas esas deudas fueron incurridas legítimamente por Ronald antes de su muerte.

— El juego es apenas legítimo. — su madre comentó, pero Hermione la cortó.

— Según las leyes de Inglaterra ellos pueden cobrar legítimamente sus deudas, madre y, como su viuda, legalmente estoy obligada a responder por ellas.

Jane debió reconocer el profundo agotamiento de su alma en la voz de Hermione porque por una vez ella dejó pasar la oportunidad de criticar al marido de Hermione. — Mi querida, déjame deshacerme de estos caballeros. Ve arriba y descansa que yo miraré a los niños un rato.

Hermione rió de su madre. Podría parecer muy dura, pero en el fondo Hermione sabía que la amaba sin condiciones. — No, Madre, es mejor que averigüe lo que quieren. Quédate aquí con los niños que volveré cuanto antes. — Ella comenzó a alejarse hacia atrás, meneándole a su madre un dedo juguetonamente — Y no vuelvas a aceptar pedidos de caballeros extraños si vienen por dinero, ¿entendido?

Draco estaba parado al costado del hogar vacío, intentando no pensar. Él nunca visto a la viuda, por Dios, y aquí estaba a punto de pedir su mano en matrimonio. Esto era una locura, era desmoralizante que tanto él como Harry tuvieran que recurrir a aprovecharse de una mujer en desesperados apuros económicos para tener la vida que ellos deseaban.

Miró a Harry. Harry estaba observando hacia arriba y le arqueó una ceja, encorvó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa divertida. — Intenta no pensar, Draco, — él le amonestó, su sutil acento alemán le prestaba un sabor continental a los superiores tonos británicos. Él desplegó su largo y delgado cuerpo, de la pequeña silla de sala en la que había estado descansando. — Espantarás a la pobre viuda Wealey con esa expresión.

— No lo creo. Y es Weasley, Draco corrigió con exasperación, — la viuda Weasley. Por Dios, si vas a hacer que me case con ella, al menos acierta con su nombre.

Harry se encogió. — Ella no lo tendrá por mucho tiempo, entonces es un punto discutible.

Draco gruñó en frustración. — No sabes si ella dirá que sí.

Harry miró Draco con incredulidad. — ¿Estás bromeando? Si me baso en lo que dijo su madre, ella está dolorosamente necesitada de un héroe ahora mismo.

— No creo que de ningún modo sea el héroe de nadie. — Draco rodó sus ojos con la exageración de Harry. — Es más probable que a la viuda le parezca un bandido, aprovechándome de sus circunstancias.

Harry dejó que su mirada vagara despacio arriba y abajo del físico alto y musculoso de Draco y Draco sintió calor en sus mejillas ante la mirada del otro hombre. Él miró con aire de culpabilidad hacia la puerta, esperando a la viuda Weasley que aún no apareció mientras Harry lo devoraba con sus ojos.

Harry se rió de la mirada de Draco — Muy pronto, yo diría que más pronto que tarde, la dulce viuda entenderá que somos amantes, Draco. Pienso que deberemos decírselo rápidamente considerando que quiero ser su amante también. — Antes de que Draco pudiera contestar, Harry siguió. — En cuanto a lo que pareces, — él hizo una pausa, sus ojos se movieron sobre Draco otra vez, — eres muy deseable, héroe o bandido.

— Harry, — fue todo que él dijo en un tono de amonestación. Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Draco se sentó en una de esas malditas e incómodas sillas que llenaban la sala. Él se hizo hacia adelante y pasó su mano por su pelo. — No sé si parezco un bandido o una víctima, Harry.

— Querido Draco, hasta Astoria está de acuerdo. Ella es inglesa y tu tiene un origen inglés mucho más respetable que el mio. Ella se sentirá más cómoda casándose contigo. Realmente es algo muy simple y sin mayores significados. Ella será la esposa de ambos.

Draco buscó la mirada de Harry. — ¿Y si nos dice que no?

Harry se encogió otra vez. — Estoy seguro que en Inglaterra hay más pobres viudas desesperadas.

Draco sonrió. — ¿Qué quiera aceptarnos a ambos? No estoy tan seguro.

Harry se rio con maldad. — Ah, subestimas mis poderes de persuasión.


	4. HARRY Y DRACO

**Esta es una adaptacion espero les guste los personajes son J.K. Rowling **

**Espero les guste es un Harry/Draco/Hermione**

* * *

Capítulo Dos

Cuando Hermione dio un paso en la sala los dos hombres que estaban ocupando sus sillas rosadas se dieron la vuelta. Eran hermosos, muy altos, delgados, musculosos y vestían muy caro. Uno tenia, su pelo negro azabache . El otro era exactamente opuesto, de cabello rubio y con una tez cremosa. Hermione nunca había conocido hombres como ellos, ricos y claramente privilegiados. Ella pertenecía a la clase media, como Ronald lo había sido.

El de cabello rubio dio un paso hacia adelante. — ¿Señora Weasley?

— Sí, — Hermione contestó, estremeciéndose ante la desconfianza de su voz, lo que era una segunda naturaleza en ella en estos tiempos.

— Soy Lord Draco Malfoy y este es el Señor Harry Potter, — le dijo, señalando a Harry.

— Cómo está Usted, — Hermione dijo correctamente, sin moverse de la puerta abierta. — ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

Los dos hombres cambiaron una mirada a la que Hermione encontró difícil de interpretar. Draco habló de nuevo. — Quizás esta carta ayude — y él retiró algo de su bolsillo. Hermione la miró con aversión. Todos los acreedores de su marido aparecían con cartas.

Ella suspiró. — Lo siento, caballeros, realmente no tengo nada con que pagarles. Me tomó que todos mis bienes han sido vendidos para pagar deudas anteriores. Esta casa no es mía, ni nada de su mobiliario. Si quiere puede luchar esa deuda en los tribunales, pero lo único que obtendrá es mandarme a la prisión de deudores y estoy bastante segura de que muy poco saldrá de ello.

El rubio y enigmático Lord Malfoy se puso rojo ¿de vergüenza? Se preguntó Hermione. Entonces el hermoso moreno, Harry dio un paso hacia adelante. Que encantador, pensó Hermione, no parece muy justo que las malas noticias sean entregadas por estos magníficos especimenes de virilidad.

El señor Potter tomó la carta de mano de Lord Malfoy y se acercó a Hermione. Ella automáticamente abrió su mano para recibirla y él la colocó allí con cuidado.

— Usted entiende mal, mi… querida señora, — le dijo suavemente. Su acento, en realidad era bastante encantador,. — Esta es una carta de presentación de un amigo, el Señor Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione se veía ahora muy confundida. — ¿El ? — Le preguntó, Potter afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa. Hermione se sobresaltó al sentirse respondiendo a la sonrisa del hombre. Ella no se había sentido, así durante años, más bien se había sentido como muerta, mucho antes de la muerte de Ronald.

Ella tomó la nota y comenzó a leer.

Draco siempre agradecería a Harry el haber asumido la charla porque Draco había sido golpeado hasta la mudez por la pobre viuda Weasley. Ella era, perfecta. La cima de su perfecta cabeza alcanzaba el hombro de Harry. Eso lo elevaría solo un poco más estando a su lado. Su pelo era color castaño,bajo su vestido se revelaba una piel cremosa y suave. Su boca se sentía hinchada con el deseo de probar ese cuello, justo allí donde su pulso golpeaba tan rápidamente. Ella era verdaderamente curvilínea. Era obvio que estaba acostumbrada a llevar más peso, sin dudas. Claramente sus circunstancias habían cobrado su cuota si las líneas oscuras bajos sus ojos no mentían.

La sospecha en su voz y la aceptación normal de su desesperada situación financiera casi le hacían parecer idiota. Él estaba dispuesto a hacer algo por ella, protegerla, poseerla- Casi lo soltó, quebrando el sofisticado acercamiento que había estado practicando. ¿Por qué Albus no los había preparado? Pasable, bastante pasable les había dicho con una astuta sonrisa burlona. Draco había tomado esto y lo había entendido como apenas tolerable. Ahora entendía que esa era la idea de Albus de una broma.

Draco tomó varios segundos para alejarse mental y físicamente. Él necesitaba esa distancia para recuperar sus pensamientos. Así que se acercó y descansó en el lugar de su primera posición más temprano, al lado del hogar. El hogar vacío ahora representaba todas esas veces en que la encantadora viuda habría tenido, frío o hambre porque no podía permitirse cosas necesarias y básicas para ella y sus niños. Nunca jamás, se hizo la promesa. Ella y los suyos nunca pasarían necesidades otra vez. Él miró la chimenea oscura fría y directamente .

El corazón de Harry corría. Esto no era lo que había planeado en lo absoluto, no. Él había pensado que Draco establecería una conexión agradable con una mujer con quien se casaría con el objetivo de tener niños, y que a su vez se casaría con él para obtener seguridad financiera. Una mujer que ellos compartirían cuando estuvieran de humor, pero que permanecería como una extraña en su firme relación, como un accesorio cercano para él y Draco. En cambio, Draco estaba absolutamente conmocionado en un amor a primera vista de la encantadora viuda. El mismo Harry sintió algo conmovedor en su pecho, en un lugar en el que pensaba que estaba tan lleno de Draco que nadie más podría encontrar espacio allí. Ella era hermosa, obviamente valerosa, y poseía cierta dignidad y confianza en sí misma. Era una mujer como pocas. La clase de mujer que un hombre como Draco había buscado en su vida entera y una vez encontrada, viviría para ella toda su vida. Harry tuvo problemas para respirar mientras intentaba imaginarse que le pasaría si Draco lo alejaba, si la encantadora señora Weasley aceptaba la oferta inicial de Darco y si Harry fuera el rechazado.

Él y Draco llevaban juntos desde una noche durante la guerra, cuando Harry había estado tan desesperadamente solo que no pudo resistirse a la tentación del encantador y joven oficial británico con quien él había trabado amistad. Y Draco, igualmente solo, igualmente decepcionado, se había dejado seducir por el sofisticado oficial medio-alemán. Ellos habían encontrado el uno en el otro la ternura y la pasión que la guerra les había quitado, llenando los espacios vacíos que la violencia y el derramamiento de sangre había dejando. Después de la guerra fue natural que ellos se quedaran juntos. Harry ni siquiera podía imaginarse la vida sin Draco.

Ahora él había convencido y había obligado a Draco a hacer una cosa que podría separarlos. Le había obligado a enamorarse de una mujer y casarse. Había pensado que era buena idea darle a Draco lo único que faltaba en sus vidas: niños y la respetabilidad de una esposa. Draco añoraba la tranquila vida de un hacendado y Harry estaba más que feliz de compartir aquella vida y aquel sueño. Draco insistía en que no necesitaba a una esposa y una familia para hacerlo feliz, que él era feliz con Harry. Pero Harry conocía a Draco mejor que él mismo, por eso había intentado darle justo lo que necesitaba, tal como había procurado darle a Draco todo que necesitó o quiso desde su primera noche juntos. Los viejos hábitos no mueren tan fácilmente, pensó irónicamente Harry mientras veía a Draco admirar a la viuda.

Harry giró su atención a la señora Weasley y sintió su polla moverse. Si tan sólo ella dijera sí los tres juntos estarían en la gloria. No solo por una noche, sino cada noche durante el resto de sus vidas. Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon ante la sorpresa. Quizás no era solo el sueño de Draco sino también el suyo. Un sueño que había echado raíces, pensó, cuando habían oído que sus viejos amigos Remus Lupin y Sirius Black habían tomado una esposa. Según Albus, la ceremonia los había incluido a los tres, con la bendición de Albus, y ahora los tres esperaban a un niño. Si ellos podían tenerlo todo, ¿por qué no Harry y Draco? Harry suspiró, endureciendo su resolución. Sí, de verdad, ¿por qué no?

Cuando los ojos de Hermione se encontraron con los de el Lord Darco Malfoy ella se sobresaltó ante la intensidad de su mirada. La carta de Albus Dumbledore solo decía que había conocido a Lord Draco Malfoy y el señor Potter durante la guerra en la Península y ambos eran caballeros de confianza. Él la impulsaba a escucharlos con mente y corazón abiertos. Eso era todo. No daba ninguna indicación de lo que querían de ella. Ella había trabado amistad cuando había llegado a Ashton Green y ella confiaba en su juicio. Si él le decía que debía escuchar a sus amigos, entonces ella lo haría. ¿Pero qué sería lo que ellos querían?

— Bien, he leído la carta de Dumbledore y estoy más que dispuesta a escuchar lo que tiene que decir. Pero estoy algo más que confundida. Perdonen mi franqueza, pero qué podrían requerir de mi dos caballeros como ustedes? — Ella echó una mirada a los dos hombres e interceptó otra mirada secreta entre ellos. Sus sospechas crecieron cuando ambos vacilaron al hablar.

De pronto Lord Malfoy dio un paso hacia adelante otra vez, como si fuera a hablar. Hermione le dirigió una risa alentadora, pero las palabras parecieron morir en su garganta. Ligeramente exasperada, ella se dio vuelta hacia Potter .

Él limpió su garganta con una tos apacible antes de comenzar. — Somos,conscientes de sus circunstancias, Señora Weasley, y estamos aquí para hacerle una ventajosa proposición.

Hermione sintió su sangre desaparecer de su cara mientras su espalda se endurecía tiesa. — No estoy tan desesperado como para aceptar esa clase de oferta, señor Potter. Buenos días. — Ella se dio vuelta hacia la puerta, furiosa con Dumbledore y esos supuestos caballeros.

— Oh eso fue maravilloso, Harry. Este es seguramente el malentendido más desastroso que alguna vez hayas causado. — La voz de Lord Malfoy parecía agitada, pero bajo ella corría un tono de diversión por lo que Hermione giró para amonestarlo como se merecía. Antes de que ella pudiera hablar Sr. Malfoy sostuvo sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba. — No, nos ha entendido realmente mal., no le estamos ofreciendo una carta blanca, señora Weasley. Lejos de ello. No puede pensar que Albus lo perdonaría, ¿verdad?

Hermione se paró en seco ante su comportamiento y sus palabras.

— Bien, en realidad es un cierto tipo de carta blanca, Draco, —dijo Potter, — pero sobre tu muy generosa fortuna y también la mía

Hermione encontró su mirada dividida entre ellos otra vez mientras intentaba descifrar aquella declaración. Ella estaba pasando por duros momentos al tener que decidir si tenía que estar enfadada o simplemente confusa.

—¿Me harías el honor, Harry, de negociar en mi nombre mi propio contrato matrimonial? — Dijo Lord Malfoy con fuerza.

La respuesta de Hermione se detuvo ante la palabra matrimonio. Ella dio dos pequeños pasos hacia atrás en el cuarto. — Deberá explicarse mejor que eso. Le concederé unos más minutos para que me diga de qué está hablando o me obligarán a pedirles que se marchen.

Draco dio un paso más cerca y Hermione pudo ver en su cara su determinación. — Hemos venido a ofrecerle matrimonio, señora Weasley.

Hermione estaba confundida. — ¿Los dos? ¿No deberíamos hablar de permiso para hacerme la corte?

— No, estamos aquí para pedirle que se case con nosotros, — dijo Draco con seriedad.

Hermione no pudo controlar la incredulidad de su expresión. — ¿Los mandó Victor? ¿Acaso uno de ustedes debe ser el cordero expiatorio? Le dije que no me casaría con él solo para solucionar mis dificultades financieras. Lo mismo se aplica a cualquiera de sus amigos.

— No con uno de nosotros, señora Weasley, — dijo Harry suavemente, — Con los dos.

— No, no.. con los dos, — Draco pareció tartamudear. — Aunque creo que sí, con los dos, pero usted será mi esposa. Y no corderos. No corderos expiatorios. Mire, queremos casarnos con usted. Tenemos que casarnos con usted.

La mente de Hermione se tambaleaba. —¿Quieren casarse conmigo ambos? Eso es imposible. ¿Qué diablos significa?

Draco suspiró de frustración mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo Rubio. — Esto no va según mi plan en lo absoluto.


	5. PROPUESTA

**Esta es una adaptacion espero les guste los personajes son J.K. Rowling **

**Espero les guste es un Harry/Draco/Hermione**

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo es bastante largo espero les guste vamos a ver si Hermione acepta su propuesta**

* * *

Capítulo Tres

En ese mismo momento la madre de la señora Weasley y unos niños atravesaron la puerta.

—¡Oh lo siento! — dijo la señora Granger. — No sabía que todavía estabas con tus invitados, Hermione.

Hermione. Su nombre es Hermione, pensó Draco. Era encantador y reflejaba perfectamente a la mujer. Él miró hacia abajo a los niños y de repente comprendió que si todo marchaba como esperaba esos serían sus niños. El muchacho parecía tener aproximadamente unos nueve o diez años, un niño con una mata de pelo rojo y ojos sospechosamente azules. La pequeñita no podría tener más cinco, con rizos de oro y ojos azules que casi llenaban su cara. Él se enamoró inmediatamente.

— ¡Hola!, — dijo Draco, doblando sus rodillas para así poder mirarlos a los ojos. — Soy Draco Malfoy.

— Buenas tardes, señor, — dijo el muchacho rígidamente. La pequeña muchachita se movió detrás de su hermano y pegó su pulgar en su boca mientras le echaba una ojeada detrás de sus piernas.

Draco suprimió una risa. — ¿Y cómo se llaman?

El muchacho alzó la vista a Hermione, y ella cabeceó. — Soy Hugo, y mi hermana es Rose. — Entonces él miró de forma significativa a Harry.

Harry se rió, y Draco miró a cada uno relajarse. La risa de Harry a menudo tenía aquel efecto. Era baja, profunda y alegre. — Soy el Señor Potter. ¿Hablas alemán?

El muchacho sacudió su cabeza, y la pequeña rápidamente tiró su cabeza hacia atrás detrás de sus piernas como una pequeña tortuga.

— Bien, pronto lo harás. —Harry miró a Hermione mientras se lo decía y ella le frunció el ceño.

—¿Usted es un tutor nuevo? —Hugo preguntó con impaciencia.

Hermione dio un paso adelante en aquel punto y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hugo. — No, querido, el señor Potter es un solo un amable amigo de Albus. Tú sabes que no podemos permitirnos un tutor en estos momentos. — La mirada caída sobre la cara del muchacho hizo a Draco amarlo más. Cuánto disfrutaría de un hijo a quien le gustaba aprender

.

— Madre, por qué no vas tu y los niños a tomar el té así luego puedes supervisar los estudios de Hugo por un momento, — ella tocó con su dedo la naricita casi oculta de Rose, — tú señorita debes tomar una siesta. — Ella se dio vuelta para mirar a su madre. — Estaré en el jardín con Lord Malfoy y el señor Potter.

— ¿Está todo bien, querida? — preguntó la señora Granger.

— Sí, Madre, todo está bien. Estos dos caballeros son los amigos de Albus. Él envió una carta de presentación con ellos.

— Ah, pues eso es agradable.

La señora Granger estaba claramente confundida, pero Hermione no la ilustró. En cambio se dio vuelta hacia Draco y Harry. — ¿Vamos caballeros? — Ella indicó la puerta, y Harry gesticuló indicándole que ella debería precederlos. La señora Granger y los niños se corrieron para dejarlos pasar. Draco vio a Harry darle a la pequeña Rose una amplia sonrisa mientras salía y la niña saco fuera de su boca su pulgar para devolver su saludo

Una vez en el jardín, Draco hizo varias tentativas para comenzar la conversación. Harry intentó dejarle tomar la delantera, pero pese a su habitual encanto Draco parecía tropezar con las palabras.

— Mire, señora Weasley, —Draco comenzó, — a veces en la guerra, pues uno ve hombres que… — él hizo una pausa y tosió, — es decir, los camaradas a menudo pueden…. Acercarse, mire…

Hermione lo miró turbada. — Bien, desde luego que los hombres se acercan más cuando comparten experiencias,Sr Malfoy.

— Sí, sí, eso, — dijo Draco felizmente. — Y Harry y yo somos, estamos… más cerca desde la guerra.

— Entonces usted estaba allí con el Sr. ¿Albus? — Hermione preguntó amablemente.

— Sí, exactamente, nosotros éramos... — Draco estaba menos seguro de sí mismo ahora. Era obvio que Hermione no tenía ninguna idea de que él hablaba.

Draco se levantó dando un gigantesco suspiro. — Señora Weasley, —comenzó otra vez, deteniéndose en el sendero al lado de un pequeño banco rústico, — Ambos, Harry y yo, deseamos casarnos con usted debido a nuestra relación.

Hermione y Harry se habían detenido también, y Hermione miraba de uno a otro hombre, hacia delante y hacia atrás. — ¿Como son amigos, ambos desean casarse conmigo?

— Exactamente, —Draco dijo, afirmando con su cabeza con decisión.

Como Hermione y Draco se miraban perplejos uno al otro, Harry hizo rodar sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza. Él dio un paso hacia adelante hasta quedar al lado de los dos, la tres formaron un triángulo en el sendero.

— ¿Puedo hacerlo yo? — Le preguntó a Draco correctamente.

— Ah, por supuesto, por favor hazlo — dijo Draco y él comenzó a alejarse. Harry lo detuvo con una mano en su brazo.

Harry dio vuelta a , Hermione quien le sonreía de modo alentador. Ella era absolutamente impresionantemente, encantadora, pensó Harry, sonriéndole. Y tan dulce que dejaba a Draco mudo.

— Harry comenzó agitando una mano entre él y Draco— Somos amantes y lo hemos sido desde la guerra. Deseamos tomar a una mujer por esposa, una que será la esposa de ambos, dentro y fuera del dormitorio. Deseamos tener una familia. Queremos tener todo eso con usted y todavía permanecer como amantes.

El sonido que salió de la garganta de Hermione ante la apresurada declaración bien podría ser descrito como un chirrido. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, de repente mareada.

— ¡Señora Weasley! — gritó Draco mientras se precipitaba hacia adelante para agarrar su brazo. — Déjeme ayudarle, — él imploró, dirigiéndola con cuidado al banco directamente detrás de ella. Cuando sus rodillas golpearon el banco ella se sentó en un golpe poco digno.

Harry pasó a su lado dirigiéndole una mirada de preocupación. — Puedo ver que la he alarmado, y esa no era mi intención. Le pido perdón.

— No, no, —dijo ella, y su parecía débil. Ella limpió su garganta. — Creo que, yo… comienzo a… Es que apenas conozco sobre ello…. He oído historias, desde luego, pero nunca he encontrado a nadie que…eso es… ¿Albus lo sabe.

Su cara se veía pálida y ella encontraba difícil mirar al señor Potter y al señor Malfoy quienes se habían sentado a su lado en el banco y pensó que en realidad estaba demostrando un notable autocontrol dado que no se alejó de ellos inmediatamente. Estos hombres eran íntimos; y ella jamás había tenido una conversación de este tipo antes. .

— Sí, Albus lo sabe, — le contesto Sr. Malfoy — Él fue el que nos sugirió que le buscáramos y le dijéramos nuestros planes. Él nos dijo que usted era una mujer sensible quien vería las ventajas de la situación.

—¿Qué ventajas? —preguntó, todavía intentando asumir el choque. ¡El Señor Dumbledore lo sabía y al parecer lo aprobaba!

— Usted se encuentra en desesperada y estrecha situación financiera Hermione, — dijo con cuidado Draco.

— Puedo ayudarle, podemos ayudarle. Somos hombres ricos. Podemos pagar sus deudas, cuidar de usted y los niños correctamente. Podemos darle una casa, ropa, abundante alimento, fuego en el invierno y un nombre con ello, mi nombre.

Señor Potter-— ella comenzó, pero él la interrumpió.

—Harry, soy Harry, — le dijo él suavemente, riéndose de ella. Su estómago dio vueltas de solo pensar en usar su nombre. Entonces Sr. Malfoy recogió su mano y se deslizó más cerca sobre el banco.

— Y yo soy Draco, — le dijo, besando su mano. Ella sintió el beso en lo profundo de su corazón, y el fuego allí la sorprendió. Ella posiblemente no estaba considerando esto ¿verdad?

Ella miró hacia atrás, al alto hombre moreno ante ella. Lo que tenía que preguntarle no era quizás la pregunta más pertinente, considerando todo lo que ellos acababan de decirle, pero era prioridad en su mente. —Harry—, ella probó, diciendo con suavidad su nombre. Fue recompensada con otra risa. — ¿Qué es lo que usted espera ganar si tomo el nombre de ? — Ante el leve apretón de su mano ella se corrigió. — de Draco

— Él también la recompensó con una risa.

— Ganaré la misma cosa que Draco, mi querida, una esposa y una madre para mis niños.

El estómago de Hermione se apretó con sus palabras. No, no su estómago, más abajo, y era deseo lo que lo había causado, no repugnancia. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando ella le miró fijamente, y vio sus ojos verdes hacerse más profundo con un deseo que respondía y le decía que él sabía lo que ella sentía.

—¿ Eso es algo que usted comprende? — Él le preguntó, su acento era más pronunciado de lo que había sido antes.

— Quizás, — Hermione dijo despacio. Ella lamió sus labios nerviosamente, su agitación creció cuando vio al señor Potter, no, Harry, mirando su boca con avidez. — Pero usted debe entender que esto es bastante espantoso para mí. ¿Puedo… preguntarle por qué desea tomar a una esposa?

— Desde luego, Hermione Estoy seguro que usted tiene muchas preguntas. — Draco suspiró. — Sé que esto es sumamente insólito — Hermione no pudo parar su resoplido de incredulidad ante la magnitud escarpada de aquella atenuación. Draco simplemente arqueó una frente y siguió, — Pero esperamos que usted al menos considere nuestra oferta. — Él frotó un pulgar sobre sus nudillos y Hermione se asustó al comprender que él todavía sostenía su mano. Ella con cuidado lo soltó y dobló ambas manos en su regazo. Draco sonrió un poco melancólicamente y se alejó de ella ligeramente, claramente reconociendo su necesidad de más espacio.

Si ella seriamente iba a considerar su oferta, necesitaba su mente despejada de su proximidad.

Hermione esperó pacientemente que contestara su pregunta. Draco se apoyó hacia adelante y colocó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, mirando fijamente la tierra entre sus pies. — Le dije antes que Harry y yo estuvimos en la guerra juntos. — Él miró a Hermione y ella cabeceó.

— Sí, con el señor. Dumbledore

— Sí, con Albus y tantos otros. ¿Conoce algo sobre la guerra, Hermione? — Hizo la pregunta como por accidente, pero notó que las manos de Draco se tensaban.

— No,Draco—dijo ella suavemente, — no. Lo único que conozco últimamente es sobre el miedo. Mis propias luchas personales han tenido prioridad sobre las noticias publicadas.

Draco miró a lo lejos y cabeceó. — Así es como debería ser. — Él se incorporó haciéndose hacia atrás sobre el banco y miró a Harry. — ¿Cuántas veces nos preguntamos, por qué estábamos allí? ¿Por qué luchábamos? ¿Por qué morían nuestros amigos? Tal vez al igual que los jóvenes piense que es por la gloria o el heroísmo. Pero si uno está allí el tiempo suficiente comprende que hay cosas más importantes. Cosas como el honor y la tradición o un modo de vida. Uno comienza a cuestionarse qué es lo más importante. — Él miró a Hermione. — ¿Lo entiende?

¿Entendía ella sobre prioridades en su vida? Por supuesto, que lo hacía. Ella había tenido que hacerlo muchas veces en los últimos años. ¿Qué era más importante la seguridad financiera o casarse con un matón abusivo, o proteger a sus niños del abuso que podrían sufrir? Y después de esa decisión, ¿qué era lo más importante? ¿Tener ropa nueva o mantener una chapa de respetabilidad o buscar un marido potencial, uno que asegurara que sus niños comerían bien? Y debajo de cada una de ellas, cada elección cambiaría su futuro para siempre. Y ahora otra vez una decisión se desplegaba frente a ella. Como en todas sus decisiones pasadas tendría que tomar una decisión a partir de estar bien informada, porque siempre, como en todo que hacía, tenía que ser la mejor opción para sus niños. Ellos eran la cosa más importante para ella, su bienestar, su principal preocupación. Draco movía su cabeza de lado y considerándolo socarronamente, comprendió que no había contestado su pregunta.

— Sí, entiendo la necesidad de escoger lo que es más importante para uno.

Harry habló desde donde él estaba, se había movido para apoyarse contra un árbol a unos centímetros del banco. — No tanto escoger como decidir. No creo que estuviéramos en la misma situación que usted, Hermione.

Hermione se ruborizó cuando vio la mirada comprensiva en sus ojos. — No, Señor Potter. Por experiencia, los hombres raras veces lo están. —Harry simplemente cabeceó una vez en la aceptación de este hecho. Todavía mirando a Harry le preguntó, — ¿Y qué es importante para usted?

— Draco, — fue la simple respuesta de Harry.

Hermione se dio vuelta hacia Draco quien sonreía irónicamente. — Él simplifica demasiado. Nosotros éramos importantes el uno para el otro, lo más importante, para ser exactos. No solo sobrevivir. Para muchos sobrevivir era el objetivo principal, después de estar allí tanto tiempo Pero, nosotros, queríamos más. Queríamos un futuro.

— Sí, —Harry susurró y cuando Hermione lo miró Harry se había dado vuelta alejándose para mirar fijamente las colinas en la distancia.

— Pensábamos con mucha fuerza lo que el futuro podría traernos y sobre qué tipo de futuro queríamos. Como puede imaginar en nuestra situación los dos no son siempre son lo mismos. — La voz de Draco sostenía una nota amarga.

— Eso es verdad en la mayor parte de los casos, Draco, no solo para usted y Harry. — El tono de Hermione también fue amargo. Como ella bien sabía la felicidad futura bien podía saber a cenizas y quizás ni siquiera llegar a existir.

— Desde luego. Adivino que tendemos a olvidar los problemas de los demás a la luz de los propios. Lo siento, Hermione

Hermione rió irónicamente. — Sí, pues más bien he estado envuelto en mis propios problemas. Por favor, continúe.

Draco suspiró. — No hay mucho más en realidad. Quiero una vida sencilla. Quiero una tranquila vida rural, una modesta casa, una linda esposa, niños. Quiero que mi mayor preocupación pase por saber cuál es la caza de la estación o en que estación estamos. Quiero algunos perros, una casa llena de niños, y sobre todo quiero a Harry.

—¿Y Harry? — Hermione preguntó, mirando al hombre moreno que lentamente se dio vuelta para mirarla.

— Ya se lo he dicho. Quiero a Draco.

— Yo veo. — Y realmente lo hacía. Ellos estaban obviamente enamorado entre si, una idea que debería haberla impresionado, pero no lo hacía. Ella entendía que "más vale pájaro en mano, que cientos volando" Se encontró pensando en el refrán o quizás el refrán solo expresaba la realidad, pero no tenía nada que perder ¿eso importaba? Antes quizás, pero ahora… Cuando estos dos hombres se enfrentaron con la muerte día tras día, ellos se miraron el uno al otro y con perfecta claridad comprendieron que es lo que querían, y por lo que lucharían. Y ellos habían sobrevivido. Hermione había sobrevivido por sus niños.

— ¿Por qué yo? — La pregunta de Hermione no era por vanidad. Ella sabía que era atractiva, pero era la única cosa favorable que ofrecerle a un potencial compañero. Más que no tener dinero, tener deudas, dos chiquillos, y ninguna conexión familiar. — Seguramente hay muchas mujeres, mujeres con las que pudo charlar, a las que pudo preguntarle

Harry se enderezó en el árbol. — Lo hicimos. Ellas no nos aceptaron.

— Oh le pido perdón, — dijo, Hermione asustada y un poco avergonzada. — Solo asumí que era la primera mujer a la que ustedes se habían acercado. — Ella rió humildemente. — Pero no entiendo, ¿soy acaso su última instancia? ¿Lo soy?

Draco la miró muy avergonzado pero Harry la miró con aprobación. — Entiende entonces de donde venimos, ¿sí? —Harry le preguntó hábilmente.

—¿Por qué ellas lo rechazarían? — Hermione quería saber si había algo más desagradable sobre los dos caballeros que el hecho de ser amantes. Ella se sorprendió ante aquel pensamiento. Lo sabía desde hacía menos de una hora, y ya pensaba que el ser amantes no era algo excepcional para Hermione. Ahora que ella los entendía, algo al menos, los encontraba amables y honestos. Elegantemente vestidos, con ropas caras sin duda, seguramente serían más que capaces de cuidar de Hermione y sus niños, y esto era de lejos para ella más importante que su insólita relación.

Draco la miró incómodo. — Ellas naturalmente se opusieron a nuestra relación. Primero nos acercamos a una mujer a la que yo conocía desde antes de la guerra. Ella es ahora una viuda y nosotros habíamos esperado que estando sexualmente bien informado entendería que ser amantes no era el acto horroroso que tantas personas censuran. Especialmente porque ella me conocía desde antes de que yo encontrara a Harry, pensamos que ella sería tolerante. Como le mencionamos, somos hombres ricos y pensamos que a cambio de nuestra riqueza ella o cualquiera podría aceptarnos a los dos.

Harry resopló con repugnancia. — Ella se desmayó con el horror y luego chilló de manera tal que tuvimos que escapar. No quería que nadie supiera que pensamos que ella aceptaría una tan "poco natural relación" para usar sus palabras. Su clara respuesta nos hizo más cautelosos. Esperamos algunos meses antes de acercarnos a otra mujer.

Draco salio separadamente con ella, aunque yo la veía y hablaba con ella muchas veces. Sólo cuando ella se ablandó hacia Draco e indicó que sería receptiva a una oferta fuimos y le explicamos nuestra situación. Ella no se molestó en desmayarse. Golpeó con su mano la cara de Draco y me acusó de ser un vil seductor de buenos ingleses y nos echó

.

— Pero ella le hubiera aceptado Draco- Estoy seguro que muchas mujeres lo harían. ¿Por qué usted no la persiguió y se casó individualmente con ella manteniendo a Harry pero lejos de su matrimonio?

Draco sacudió su cabeza antes de que ella hasta terminara de hablar. — No, eso no es lo que quiero. Quiero a Harry. Todo lo demás es para nosotros, no solo para mí. — El vistazo que los dos hombres intercambiaron hizo a Hermione suspender su aliento. Draco la miró y suspiró. — Después de su despido me confié en Albus Dumbledore. — Él sonrió a Hermione — Él nos dijo que conocía a la mujer perfecta para nosotros. Comienzo a creer que tenía razón.

Harry rió en silencio. — Al menos no te ha pegado aún.

— Parece tan simple, Dumbledore me recomendó y ustedes viajaron solo para pedirme en matrimonio?

— Oh no, lo siento. No he sido claro, — le dijo Draco, sentándose más erguido mirándola.

— Mire, el caso es que hablé con Albus cuando decidimos comprarnos la Mansión Cantley, que está a solo unas millas de aquí. Seguro que la conoce, eso nos ayudará enormemente cuando nos instalamos aquí.

— ¿Cantley? —Hermione les preguntó, sorprendida. — No lo sabía. — Ella masticó su labio nerviosamente. — ¿Entonces vivirán aquí?

Draco sonrió ante el tono de sus palabras. — Sí, ese es nuestro plan, vivir tranquilamente en el interior como se lo mencioné antes. Albus Dumbledore no es el único amigo que tenemos, también somos amigos del Duque Severus Snape. fue todo un hallazgo encontrarla

— ¿Mi posición influyó en su decisión?

— No. — fue Harry quien contestó. —Sus dificultades financieras. Pensamos que usted tendría demasiado para ganar con una boda con nosotros para oponerse a nuestra relación.

Hermione se hizo hacia atrás ante una respuesta tan honesta. Era más bien desmoralizante que su mayor activo ante estos heroicos y hermosos guerreros fuera su situación lamentable. Lamentablemente ellos tenían razón.

Hermione pensó que era hora de hablar de negocios. — Me gustarían algunos detalles sobre la propuesta de matrimonio.

La risa de Draco creció hasta que iluminó toda su cara. — ¿Eso significa un sí?

— Yo sería una idiota en estar de acuerdo sin antes oír las condiciones.

Ellos se pusieron a hablar el dinero. Hermione sin piedad aplastó su parte sentimental pero añoró el romance y el noviazgo. Ella ya no era una jovencita. Tenía una familia a la que asegurar. Y nunca volvería a la clase de pobreza que había sufrido desde su primer matrimonio. Ella había sido muy joven entonces sin un padre o una relación masculina que le permitiera asegurarse un matrimonio apropiado. Ahora era más vieja y más sabia.

Cuando ellos terminaron Hermione estaba atontada. Draco y Harry no eran solo ricos. Uno de sus amigos era un genio en inversiones y ellos tenían un ingreso combinado que era una cantidad vergonzosa para alguien en la situación de Hermione. Ellos deseaban colocar una suma impresionante a nombre de Hermione. Ella tendría el interés de aquel dinero para gastarlo como lo viera más adecuado. También le prometieron dinero suplementario cada tres meses, y una dote generosa para Rose y la matrícula escolar para Hugo.

— ¿Se casará con nosotros, Hermione? —Draco preguntó mientras ella se sentaba allí entontecida

— ohh… — ella vaciló, insegura de como contestarles. ¿El dinero compensaría el racismo potencial que ella y los niños podrían llevar si la relación de Harry y Draco se hacía de conocimiento público?

— Por favor, Hermione, — pidió Draco, — no decida ahora. Tómese algún tiempo para pensar en ello, por favor. — Él levantó su mano y se la besó otra vez, y los ojos de Hermione se retiraron de él. Él mantuvo su mano embutida ligeramente sobre sus labios mientras hablaba.

— Desde el principio desde el momento en que la vi, supe que debía ser usted. Tenemos que estar juntos, Hermione. Solo denos una oportunidad para demostrárselo.

Sus palabras la conmovieron de un modo en el que no había sido tocada desde que Ron había cortejado. Ella se sintió deseable, bonita, y otra vez joven. Y desde luego, ella estaba en estrechos y desesperados problemas financieros. Ella miró a Harry que estaba de pie, sus ojos otra vez quemaban con el deseo. — Bien, Draco, — ella susurró. — Le daré una oportunidad.

— Entonces debe venir a cenar mañana por la noche — Draco dijo por tercera o cuarta vez. Hermione rió. Los tres habían regresado hacia la casita de campo donde los dos hombres habían dejado sus caballos bajo un árbol grande.

Ella había acordado en pensar en su oferta y encontrarlos la noche siguiente con una respuesta. — Sí, iré. Habíamos oído que alguien había comprado Cantley, pero no sabía que eran ustedes.

Harry estaba parado bajo la luz del sol, su pelo negro brillaba. — Nosotros fuimos amigos del hermano más pequeño del Duque Severus durante la guerra, y vinimos a visitarlo. Su compañero, el señor Riddle, es también un amigo cercano. Con Albus también aquí, nos pareció el lugar ideal para instalarse.

—¿Es que eres dueño del condado? — Hermione le preguntó, cautivada. ¿Si ella se casaba con Draco, ellos vivirían con Harry en su casa? Era todo tan confuso para ella.

— Tengo inversiones en él, — dijo Harry, todavía riendo. — La mayor parte de mi futuro está invertido en Draco.

Hermione se ruborizó mientras recordaba su relación. Desde luego Harry consideraría la casa de Draco como propia. — Lo siento, no comprendí…

Harry colocó su sombrero de castor sobre su cabeza en un ángulo libertino. — Todo esto es muy nuevo para ti, mi querida, no es necesaria ninguna disculpa.

Draco llamó su atención cuando él dio un paso adelante. Ella giró y encontró sus ojos fijos en su cara. —Hermione, debe entender que Harry es y siempre será, parte principal en mi vida, y pronto, espero, de la suya. Siempre viviremos juntos, viajaremos juntos... Harry y yo estamos tan cerca como quiero que lo estemos usted y yo algún día.

Harry pasó detrás de Hermione y levantó su mano para un beso. — Pronto estaremos muy cerca, todos, — le dijo suavemente.

Draco se acercó a ella y giró la mano que Harry sostenía dejando un beso sobre su palma. — Sí, así es, — le susurró, examinando sus ojos.

Hermione se sintió abrumado por los dos fuertes cuerpos masculinos. Ellos la incluyeron en un capullo de calor y especia masculina, y no pudo parar su mente imaginándose a los tres enredados entre las sábanas de alguna enorme cama. Su mente quedó en blanco después de esto. ¿Exactamente cómo hacen tres personas para hacer el amor? Ella nunca había hecho caso del acto en su matrimonio con Ron; era agradable estar cerca de alguien así. Harry se movió más cerca y ella sintió su aliento sobre su cuello mientras Draco tocó con la punta de su lengua su palma. ¡Por Dios!, Ron nunca había hecho eso. Los labios de Hermione se separaron cuando ella encontró que tenía problemas para respirar. Su pulso corría, y se sintió caliente, pesada y mojada entre sus piernas. Pensó que quizás hacer el amor con Draco y Harry sería más que agradable _


	6. PERCY

**Esta es una adaptacion espero les guste los personajes son J.K. Rowling **

**Espero les guste es un Harry/Draco/Hermione**

* * *

Capítulo Cuatro

— ¿Hermione? — La voz era áspera e inmediatamente la espalda de Harry se puso rígida. Él se movió directamente detrás de Hermione de manera protectora y cuando ella se dio vuelta hacia la voz su nariz casi quedó presionada contra su pecho. Ella alzó la vista hacia Harry con una mezcla de alarma, y pequeña molestia, pero él simplemente levantó una ceja hacia ella y se dio vuelta para revisar por sobre su hombro al dueño de la voz.

— ¿Hermione, que es lo que pasa? — El hombre estaba en algún sitio entre los cuarenta y cincuenta años. Tenía un estómago corpulento que hinchaba su abrigo demasiado apretado, chillón, y el efecto total era casi cómico. Harry no se engañó, pese a todo. Aquella voz indicaba que éste no era un hombre para tomar ligeramente.

— Por favor, Harry, — susurró Hermione, — este es mi cuñado, el señor Percy Weasley.

Harry notó que Draco se había movido a su lado y enfrentaba al señor Percy.

— Aléjese de la señora Weasley de inmediato, — dijo Percy y era evidente en su tono que él estaba acostumbrado a la obediencia. Una mirada de incredulidad se posó sobre su cara cuando ni Harry ni Draco se movieron.

Harry le dio una sonrisa de hielo. Hermione empujó infructuosamente contra su pecho y él le agarró sus brazos con cuidado.

— ¿Podemos ayudarle? — Draco preguntó correctamente, y su tono también hablaba de obediencias. Para Hermione ese tono lo caracterizaba. .

— Exijo que libere a la señora Weasley inmediatamente, — le contestó Percy.

— Oh realmente, caballeros, —el tono de Hermione fue de exasperación, mientras daba a Harry un empujón que lo hizo tropezar hacia atrás un paso sorprendido por su fuerza. — el señor Percy es mi cuñado.

El hombre extendió la mano como queriendo agarrar su brazo, pero se detuvo ante el sonido de Draco que osciló entre un gruñido y un ronroneo peligroso. Harry se alejó colocándose al lado de Hermione.

— Señor Percy, ellos son el Lord Draco Malfoy y el señor Harry Potter , — le dijo Hermione, señalando primero a Draco y luego a Harry con un gesto lleno de gracia de su mano.

— Cómo está usted, — dijo Harry con frialdad sin una sonrisa. Draco simplemente cabeceó una vez en reconocimiento.

— ¿Cuál es su negocio con la señora Weasley? — La voz de Percy todavía exigía, y el mensaje tácito era que él tenía derechos para preguntar. Hermione al parecer pensaba de manera diferente.

— Eso no es de su interés, señor Percy, — ella dijo casi con tanta frialdad como Harry. — ¿A qué debo el placer de su visita? — Eso fue sutil, pero Harry recogió el sarcasmo de su voz.

— Deseé visitarle, — dijo Percy imperiosamente, — como hago varias veces por semana. — Él miró de forma significativa la mano que Harry había colocado posesivamente sobre el codo de Hermione.

— Gracias, —Hermione dijo automáticamente. —Lord Malfoy y el señor Potter ya se marchaban. Usted puede entrar y ver a los niños.

— No tengo ningún deseo de ver a los niños, — contestó Percy inmediatamente. — Ellos deberían estar en el aula en este tiempo.

La valoración de Harry de Percy bajó aún más bajo con su rápido despido de Hugo y Rose.

Hermione suspiró con exasperación. — Sabe que no puedo permitirme un tutor ahora mismo, señor Percy, y Rose es demasiado joven. Mi madre está con Hugo que trabaja sobre sus lecciones ahora mismo y no lamentará la interrupción.

— La esperaré, — dijo Percy, y Harry prácticamente pudo ver sus pies plantarse más firmemente sobre la tierra Harry se dio vuelta alejándose sin despedirse de Percy y oyó el jadeo ultrajado del hombre más viejo.

—Enviaremos el carruaje mañana, ¿dijimos a las siete, entonces? —Harry preguntó a Hermione. Él deliberadamente había mencionado sus proyectos delante de Percy. Era más que obvio que estaba asentando su reclamo sobre Hermione, algo de lo que debería estar preocupado. Ella es mía, se juró y desafiaría a cualquier hombre que lo cuestionase.

Su posesividad acerca de ella era increíblemente espantosa. Él podía entender la inmediata conexión de Draco, era un hombre de profundas emociones. Pero Harry por lo general era gobernado por la razón, no las emociones, excepto cuando se trataba de Draco. ¿Estaba simplemente reaccionando ante el deseo de Draco por Hermione? ¿O era acaso su propio deseo recién reconocido de una casa y niños? ¿O era la mujer misma? contestó su pregunta antes de que Harry pudiera examinar sus motivos demasiado estrechamente.

— Sí, estaría bien, — dijo Hermione con prisa y Harry vio que sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas con la vergüenza.

— La señora Weasley ya tiene una cita para mañana, — interrumpió Percy severamente.

Los ojos de Hermione volaron hacia el hombre mayor y se estrecharon. — Lo siento, Percy, pero me temo que no sé de ninguna cita.

— Es por eso que vine para verla, mi querida, — dijo Percy con una risa apretada. — Usted no respondió a mi nota, y vine para asegurarme que iba a acompañarme a la cena con la Duquesa Viuda Brown .

— No recibí ninguna nota, — dijo Hermione con frialdad. — lo siento mucho, pero me comprometí ir a cenar en Cantley mañana a la noche.

— ¿Cantley? —exclamó Percy, sorprendido. — ¿Es usted es el nuevo dueño entonces? — Le preguntó a Harry beligerante. — Había oído que el nuevo dueño era un veterano de guerra y un amigo personal y cercano de Duque Severus. — Su tono indicaba la incredulidad de que Harry lo fuera.

— Soy el nuevo dueño de Cantley, — dijo Draco en tono glacial, — aunque la descripción realmente encaja perfectamente con el señor Potter también.

—Les doy la bienvenida, — les contestó Percy aunque su tono lo desmintiera. Harry casi se rió en voz alta. Parecería que la mayor parte de esta conversación era conducida hacia lo que permanecía sin decirse.

— La pequeña hacienda de Percy se ubica al este de Cantley, colinda en alguna parte con las tierras del Duque Severus. — Hermione suministró la información en un tono normal, pero Harry vio los ojos de Percy estrecharse ante su empleo de la palabra pequeña. — Al lado de las de Severus, que es el terrateniente más grande en el área hasta su llegada, la propiedad de Percy es más bien pequeña.

— Haré que la Duquesa Viuda Brown les envié una invitación para su cena de mañana a la noche, — dijo suavemente Percy.

— Estoy seguro que ella los habría invitado si se hubiera enterado de su llegada en nuestra pequeña sociedad .

Draco contestó. — Como usted es consciente, tenemos una cita para mañana con la señora Weasley. No se preocupe por nosotros.

Harry sonrió abiertamente ante el desafío de Draco al despedir a Percy y sus proyectos con Hermione.

Percy se dio vuelta para mirar a Hermione. — No hay modo en que la señora Weasley no asista a una cena en el Ashton Park, un privilegio supremo, se lo aseguro. —Harry se erizó ante tenaz hombre.

— Un privilegio estoy seguro que disfrutará con nosotros en cuanto Severus regrese a su residencia, — Draco contestó suavemente, subiendo la apuesta inicial en lo que se había convertido casi en un juego.

La risa de Percy se hizo hasta más estirada. — La Duquesa Brown estará muy infeliz si mañana por la noche Hermione no asiste. Ella ha tomado un verdadero interés por su futuro, usted sabe ella no cree que una joven como Hermione deba permanecer soltera tanto tiempo después de la muerte de mi hermano. — La táctia implicación era evidente, la Viuda deseaba que la querida Hermione se casara con Percy.

Harry se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

Hermione ya había tenido bastante e intervino nuevamente. Ella miró con el ceño fruncido a Percy. — Mi estado matrimonial no debe ser preocupación de la Duquesa . — Entonces ella se dio vuelta hacia Harry y Draco. — Me complacería muchísimo que hayan venido a visitarme, caballeros, — ella les aseguró firmemente, — y les veré mañana por la noche.

Draco la miró como si estuviera a punto de discutir, pero Harry se rió a carcajadas, parándolo. — Sí, mi querida señora Weasley, esto en verdad ha sido un placer. — Harry le dio una cortés reverencia y besó su mano lentamente con un centelleo en sus ojos. Hermione se rió a cambio, lo que sólo hizo que Percy intentara fulminarla con su mirada más dura.

Hermione se dio vuelta hacia Draco y le presentó su mano. Él vaciló. — Ahora,Draco— Harry dijo amable y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Draco amigablemente. — Nos están dando nuestra salida, mi querido. Bese la mano de la señora y soñaremos juntos esperando verla otra vez mañana.

Draco obedientemente tomó la mano de Hermione y suspiró. Él sostuvo su pequeña mano entre las suyas y la levantó a sus labios casi reverentemente. Apenas alejándose de su mano, él levantó sus ojos a su cara. — Lo siento, mi querida. No pensé en causarle angustia. Si nos permite, nos veremos mañana entonces.

Después de que Draco y Harry montaron a caballo alejándose, Hermione tomó un aliento profundo y se dio vuelta hacia Percy. Ella estaba feliz de que al menos haber tenidos un minuto o dos para recuperar el control después de que Draco le había dicho adiós. Sus ojos parecían haberla quemado de tan calientes cuando la había mirado sobre su mano, estaba sorprendida de que su pelo no hubiera ardido en llamas. ¡Dios mío!, ¿qué estaba mal con ella? ¡Nunca había reaccionado a un caballero así antes, y hoy ella se había comportado como una licenciosa con dos! Y era imposible pensar que Percy no lo había notado.

En verdad su rostro estaba casi púrpura con la rabia. — Se ha comportado descaradamente, Hermione, y no lo permitiré. — Su voz temblaba con su cólera. — No le permitiré a mi futura esposa que interprete el papel de puta con hombres como esos.

— No soy su futura esposa. — Hermione sintió su propia rebelión y cólera. — ¿Hombres como qué, Percy? ¿Ricos, educados, dignos de admiración? ¿Qué es lo que encuentra tan ofensivo?

Él respiraba con fuerza y estaba tan enfadado. — Vi el modo en el que ese extraño, Malfoy, la tocó. Usted no sabe sobre estas cosas, Hermione, y debe ser dirigida por mí. Ellos no son el tipo a los caballeros que deberían estar llamando a la puerta de su casa.

— Ellos trajeron una carta de presentación del Señor Albus, y según su propia admisión son amigos personales cercanos con el Duque Snape. Creo que se está poniendo algo más pálido, Percy. — Ella se permitió un poco de impaciencia en su actitud mostrándola en su voz. Eso fue un error, y ella debería haberlo sabido mejor. Su mano se extendió y agarró su brazo, lastimándola con su apretón. Ella jadeó y él apretó más. No pudo más que comparar su brutal apriete al apacible de Harry antes.

— Tenemos un acuerdo, mi querida. Si usted desea que yo cuide de esos mocosos llorones suyos, se rendirá a mí y será mi esposa.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Hermione mientras la presión en su brazo se hacía insoportable. Ella sabía por experiencia que le dejaría contusiones. — No tenemos un acuerdo de ninguna clase, — jadeó Hermione, intentando quitar sus dedos de ella. — Usted no tiene derecho a tocarme. Ha pedido mi mano y le he rechazado, repetidamente.

— Nadie más se lo ofrecerá, Hermione, se lo aseguró, todos saben que usted es mía. Ha sido el mía desde aquel profético día en que Ron tuvo que pedir mi ayuda y los metió a todos en mi casa debido a su ruina. No sé por qué lucha. ¿Incluso Ron lo aceptó, verdad? — Ella no podía soltarse de su mano sin importar con cuanta fuerza lo intentaba, y él la arrastró más cerca hasta que ella pudo sentir la presión de su erección contra su cadera mientras intentaba desesperadamente alejarse. — Si no puede cuidar de esos niños, solicitaré su tutela. ¿Me entiende? ¿Desea perderlos? ¿Desea que su madre pierda su casa? Con una palabra puedo hacer que todo eso pase. Usted enviará sus excusas a Lord Malfoy y me acompañará a Ashton Park mañana por la noche, y anunciaremos nuestro compromiso. ¿Entiende?

— ¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? — La voz de su madre era ligeramente trémula, y Hermione la miró con alivio, estaba de pie cerca de la puerta. — Es tarde, Percy. Los niños y yo esperamos a Hermione para cenar. Estoy seguro que su negocio puede esperar hasta mañana. — La señora Granger temía a Percy , con buenas razones. Ella había visto a Hermione después de varios de esos encuentros, cuando Ron todavía estaba vivo y demasiado ocupado en el juego como para notar o preocuparse de lo que su hermano le hacía a su esposa. Hermione lo sabía y se requería de mucho coraje para enfrentarlo así, nunca la había amado más.

— Sí, Madre, estoy bien. Tienes razón. Percy ya se marcha. — Ella tiró inútilmente de su brazo, y después de un momento de lucha, Percy la dejó ir y Hermione tropezó hacia atrás.

— No olvide lo que dije,Hermione— él le advirtió, girando para marcharse. — Vendré para recogerla en carruaje.

Y no estaré aquí, Hermione pensó insolentemente, mirando airadamente su trasero. Estaré con Draco y Harry, asegurando un futuro para mí y mis niños.

Aquella noche Hermione tuvo problemas para dormir. Ni siquiera era una sorpresa. Ella daba vueltas sobre su conversación con Draco y Harry. Analizaba meticulosamente cada detalle, las ventajas y las desventajas de tal alianza. En el lado de las desventajas la mayor era el que diría la gente, la potencial detención de Draco y Harry si su relación fuera expuesta, siempre debería ser cautelosa, ocultando la naturaleza de su arreglo.

Ella no podía menos que considerar extensamente la desventaja más egoísta, el hecho que nunca la amarían. Oh si ella presentía que gustaban de ella bastante y a ella también le gustaban ellos., seguramente la deseaban.

Pero Draco y Harry estaban enamorados entre ellos. Ella era simplemente el medio para alcanzar un final. Después de su reunión de hoy ella no creía ser presuntuosa al pensar que era un medio agradable, pero solo un medio al fin y al cabo. Todavía existía en ella una parte tonta, femenina, que la hacía desear profundamente ser amada. Quería flores, poemas y declaraciones de amor eterno. Nunca había tenido eso y lo quería tanto que era un dolor en su pecho.

Lo peor de todo pensaba ella, era que quería a Draco y a Harry y sabía que nunca los tendría. Y la mayor desventaja de todas, una vida gastada añorando algo que ellos jamás podrían darle.

Mientras que las ventajas no eran tan numerosas como las desventajas, pero de lejos pesaban más. La número uno desde luego era que el matrimonio les proveería de seguridad financiero. Después de tres años de horrorosa pobreza Hermione no podía subestimar su importancia.

Las provisiones futuras para los niños eran generosas en extremo y aliviarían la gran carga de Hermione. Ella también creía que el matrimonio con Draco y Harry sería agradable. Ellos eran hermosos, inteligentes, amables y claramente heroicos si uno tenía en cuenta sus servicios en la guerra. No, el matrimonio con hombres con ellos no serían una carga. Y ella supo solo unas pocas horas después de conocerlos, que jamás abusarían de ella o de los niños. Lo que se constituía en la mayor ventaja sobre Percy.

Hermione había sido muy joven cuando se había casado. Ron Weasley había sido un joven bastante agradable, con un ingreso modesto, una disposición animada y una agradable conversación. Hermione no lo había amado, pero su matrimonio represento en su juventud, la seguridad de la que había carecido desde la muerte de su padre. Le tomó menos que un año a Ron aburrirse de su joven esposa embarazada y buscar su placer en otra parte. Sin embargo, no lo encontró en otra mujer, lo encontró en el juego. Al principio él regresaba a casa llevándole pequeñas baratijas a Hermione, compradas con sus ganancias, Pero la mayor parte del dinero que ingresaba se invertía de nuevo, como él decía, para pagar su próxima mesa de juego. Durante varios años esto era un ciclo constante de arribas y bajos, vendiendo sus joyas un día para comprar nuevas al siguiente.

Cuando Hermione se embarazó de Rose ella le suplicó a Ron que dejara de jugar. Ellos tenían lo suficiente como para vivir modestamente con el interés del dinero que tenían, complementado con una pequeña concesión proporcionada por su hermano mayor. Percy había heredado la riqueza de su padre y había permanecido soltero. Ron no había hecho caso a sus súplicas, eventualmente volvía a casa sólo raras veces para evitar su censura. Un año antes de su muerte Ron finalmente se había quebrado. Le había suplicado ayuda a su hermano y Percy les había permitido moverse todos a su casa. Se suponía que sería un arreglo temporal, pero Hermione pronto comprendió que Ron no tenía ninguna intención de terminar con el juego. Ahora que él no tenía que preocuparse de la seguridad de Hermione y los niños él jugaba más pesadamente y perdía más pesadamente. Como nunca estaba en casa no le llevó mucho tiempo a Percy comenzar a abusar de Hermione.

Ello comenzó despacio, un apretón firme de manera desagradable sobre su brazo si ella lo disgustaba de algún modo. Quizás si la cena no era de su gusto, o si la casa no estaba lo bastante limpio. Él siempre le destacaba su incapacidad para controlar las tareas de los criados. Luego comenzó a poner reparos con su persona. Que era demasiado gorda, o demasiado delgada, o demasiado perezosa. Que su ropa era demasiado apretada, o demasiado floja, etcétera. Ella se quejó con Ron cuando él finalmente vino a casa después de que el abuso había continuado durante varias semanas, intensificando cada vez más. Su respuesta la había impresionado.

— Bien, esta es su casa después de todo, Hermione. Debes esforzarte para conseguir sus favores.

— Pero, Ron, él me hace daño. ¿Me entiendes? Mira, mira esta contusión. — Ella le mostró su brazo, que tenía un oscuro moretón casi púrpura alrededor de la muñeca. Cuando él se la había torcido ella había pensado en un principio que iba a rompérsela. — Y la semana pasada él me pegó con la mano. ¡Me golpeó con la mano, Ron! Delante de los criados. — Hermione comenzó a gritar.

— Oh para de gimotear, Hermione. Durante mucho tiempo mi madre apenas podía andar para las palizas que le daba mi padre, y ella nunca gritó. Solo intentaba hacerlo mejor.

Supongo que Percy se parece a él, tiene una naturaleza exigente. Él espera lo mejor de cada uno. Simplemente tendrás que adaptarte. — Él se había marchado al día siguiente.

El mayor miedo de Hermione era por los niños. Casi nunca les permitía dejar el cuarto de niños, ella misma huía hacia allí cada vez que podía. Agradecía a Dios que Percy les tenía poca paciencia y prefería que no se metieran en su camino. Hermione no tenía nadie a quien acudir, a ningún lado donde ir. Percy asustaba hasta a su propia madre, y ella tenía muy pequeños ingresos legados por su padre. Sin hermanos o primos o tíos, Hermione estaba a la deriva, ahogándose en miedo por ella y por sus niños. Entonces Ron fue asesinado, un cuchillazo acabó con su vida en un callejón maloliente de Londres.

El día siguiente de la muerte de Ron,Percy finalmente empujó a Hermione casi como por accidente le informó que en cuanto se terminara su período de luto, ellos se casarían.

— ¿Qué? — Hermione había tartamudeado, su corazón intentaba salirse de su pecho.

Ella había pensado que Percy era un demonio, pero sus palabras la enfriaron hasta los huesos. — Yo supe en cuanto Ron me vino con sus deudas de juego que esto era sólo un asunto de tiempo antes de que sus pasatiempos desagradables causaran su muerte, por alguien más o por su propia mano. He esperado mi tiempo todo este año pasado, Hermione, aunque sé que usted también lo sabe desde el mismo momento en que entró en mi casa, que sería mía.. ¿Por qué además cree que he estado entrenándola todo este año? Todas mis pequeñas correcciones, mi querida, eran para prepararla para ser mi esposa. — Él había extendido la mano y había tocado su mejilla cariñosamente, como si su abuso hubiera sido un signo de su estima por ella. — Usted es aceptable Hermione, y no pasaré vergüenza al tomarle como mi esposa. La sociedad creerá que es lo apropiado, que me preocupo por usted y mis sobrinos ahora que Ron está muerto. Estoy seguro que usted se esforzará por mí. — Su mente había destellado hacia aquella conversación con Ron, y su mención ocasional de su madre esforzándose por complacer a su padre, y siendo golpeada por sus esfuerzos.

Percy la había atraído hacia sí y la había besado, con la boca abierta, y ella solo había querido escapar, asustada, empujándolo lejos. Fue él quien finalmente se apartó. Él jadeaba con lujuria y el estómago de Hermione se levantó. — Usted me ha coqueteado y provocado durante un año, Hermione, pero me he resistido. Cuidé de usted, de sus niños y de las deudas de Ron y ahora cobraré mi deuda. En cuanto su luto haya terminado, digamos el miércoles. Entonces usted realmente será mía.

Hermione había logrado convencer a Percy que hasta su matrimonio ella debía quedarse con su madre. Ahora que ella era una viuda y él un hombre soltero, era impropio para ella vivir con él.. Y entonces Hermione logró escapar con los niños hacia con su madre. Durante los últimos tres años Percy había estado intimidándola para que se case. Ella firmemente lo había rechazado. Él había cortado todos sus fondos y había rechazado satisfacer las deudas de Ron, dejándoselas. Recientemente había logrado que la mayor parte de los comerciantes en Ashton Green rechazaran su crédito.

Cuando Draco y Harry habían llegado con su oferta Hermione ya tenía su ingenio agonizando. Ya no tenía ni una sola idea sobre cómo apoyar a su familia, ningún modo de controlar su vida, ni algún sitio a la cual acudir por protección. Ahora ella lo tenía. Ellos no lo sabían pero eran un sueño realizado.

* * *

**Gracias por su reviews y espero les guste el capitulo**


	7. DRACO Y HARRY

**Esta es una adaptacion espero les guste los personajes son J.K. Rowling **

**Espero les guste es un Harry/Draco/Hermione**

**Este capitulo contiene lemmon entre Harry y draco **

**Espero les guste**

* * *

Capítulo Cinco

— ¿Estás despierto?

El susurro vino de Harry en la oscuridad, y él sintió el calor de su cuerpo cuando Draco se elevó sobre un brazo inclinándose sobre él. Él abrió sus ojos y vio el amplio contorno de los hombros de Draco brillar bajo la luz de la luna.

— Sí, estoy despierto. — Lo estaba. Le había sido imposible dormir, sabiendo que mañana su futuro entero podría cambiar, probablemente cambiaría. No había ninguna razón por la qué Hermione no debería aceptar casarse con ellos.

Estaba a su lado, recostado, sin tocarlo. — Realmente no has dicho nada sobre ella, — le dijo suavemente, la declaración claramente era más una pregunta.

— Tampoco tú. — Harry intentaba mantener un tono neutro.

— Me gusta ella. Pienso que podría amarla. — El tono de Draco era igualmente neutro.

— Bien. — Harry intentó no dejar que sus emociones dieran un espectáculo enredado.

Draco suspiró. — "Bien". ¿Qué significa bien? — Él rodó a su lado para enfrentar a Harry. — ¿Qué es lo que no quieres? Háblame Harry, dime como te sientes.

La frustración de Harry no pudo evitar salir cuando le contestó. — ¿Cómo me siento? ¿Cómo demonios crees que puedo sentirme, Draco? Me dices que es posible que puedas amar a alguien más. ¿Dónde me deja eso? — Él levantó ambas manos y fregó su cara con impaciencia. — Maldición Esto no resulta en lo absoluto como yo lo había planeado.

Draco lanzó lo que parecía una copia de una triste sonrisa — Solo dímelo, — le comentó irónicamente. — ¿Exactamente en que esto no se parece a lo que habías planeado?

Esta vez fue el turno de Harry para suspirar. — Creí que podrías casarte con una mujer sin tener algo fuerte con ella. Ahora veo que eso es casi imposible para ti. No sabía que me sentiría tan celoso.

— Harry, — Draco dijo, y Harry sintió su mano dejar de lado su pecho. Como siempre, el toque de Draco hacía apresurar el corazón de Harry y a su polla ponerse dura. — Sabes que te amo. Siempre te amaré. Independientemente de los sentimientos que tenga hacia Hermione eso no cambiará.

Harry puso su mano sobre Draco que recorría lentamente de arriba hacia abajo por su pecho, para luego pasar rozando sobre su tenso estómago. — Lo sé. Estoy confundido. Quiero que seas feliz.

— Tú me hace feliz, — Draco le dijo suavemente entonces se inclinó y besó el hombro de Harry. El aliento de Harry se congeló. — Te quiero, — Draco le susurró.

— Sí, — fue todo lo que Harry dijo y Draco rodó sobre él. La lujuria se levantó por Harry como un relámpago en cuanto sintió la suave y caliente presión de la piel de Draco desde su pecho hasta sus pies. Draco se acuñó entre los muslos de, Harry extendiendo sus piernas casi como si fuera una mujer, y luego con una ondulación sutil él llevó sus dos duras vergas juntas. El aliento de Harry salio a silbidos mientras lo empujaba con sus caderas.

— Aquí es dónde perteneces, Harry, —Draco le dijo, conmoviendo a Harry, sus labios apenas se movían cuando hablaba. Él se elevó sobre sus manos, obligando a su pene a estar juntos aún más cerca y Harry gimió. — Aquí, en mi cama, en mis brazos. — Draco comenzó a mecer sus caderas sobre Harry, creando una presión acalorada y la fricción de polla contra polla. — Tú eres mío y siempre lo serás.

— Sí, Draco sí. — Harry no podía recordar haber amado más a Draco alguna vez antes, moriría si Draco no lo follaba pronto. — Bésame, Draco— él le pidió y levantó una mano para agarrarlo por detrás de la cabeza de Draco y acercarlo.

Draco rió en silencio misteriosamente. —¿ Me quieres desesperadamente, Harry?— Él no esperó una respuesta. En cambio él cayó abruptamente sobre él y capturó la boca de Harry. El beso fue caliente y exigente. Draco invadió su boca, degustándolo, mordiéndolo, cortándolo. Era un beso pensando para exitar y eso hizo. Draco gimió en su boca y Harry supo que él era una víctima tanto del beso como de Harry

Draco se separó del beso con un gemido. — Cristo, cuando creo que no puedo amarte más, lo hago de nuevo. No puedo imaginar este cambio entre nosotros, Harry. Maldito sea, quiero follarte. — Draco coloco sus labios bajo la mandíbula de Harry y su cuello y luego mordió el fuerte tendón de su hombro con cuidado. Harry gimió.

— Sí, bebé, me gusta oírte. Dime que quieres, Harry. —Draco se movió hacia abajo y sus dientes rozaron el duro pezón de Harry antes de que su lengua comenzara a lamerlo. Harry gimió fuerte, sabiendo cuanto le gustaba a Draco oírlo mientras lo amaba. Mientras más gemía Harry más disfrutaba él. Draco era un amante sonoro. Cada uno de los gemidos de Harry, Draco los contestaba con uno propio.

— Quiero follar, — Harry jadeó mientras Draco comenzó a chupar su pezón enérgicamente. — Quiero tu polla para mí esta noche,Draco. Quiero que me poseas, me controles, me folles con fuerza y rápido.

Draco gimió y dio a Harry una serie de mordeduras ligeras a través de su pecho de uno a otro pezón y comenzó a chuparlos tan profundamente como podía.

Harry gimió agarrando la cabeza de Draco — Sí, chupa más duro, amor, chúpame por todas partes.

— Cristo, — Draco murmuró después siguió más abajo, chupando y mordisqueando el estómago de Harry. Él lamió la longitud de la polla de, Harry.

Cuando Draco tomó la dura y palpitante erección en su boca, todo lo Harry pudo hacer fue sollozar su nombre una y otra vez. Draco trabajó su boca de abajo hasta la raíz de la polla de Harry no era fácil ya que era enormemente grande, pero Draco había tenido años de práctica.

Él saboreó el gusto salado de la preeyaculación de Harry en su garganta entonces chupó profundamente la polla de Harry mientras entraba y la sacaba de su boca, Harry gemía incoherentemente, su cabeza golpeaba sobre la almohada. Draco movió su boca hacia abajo y con cuidado lamió la suave extensión de piel entre la polla y las pelotas de Harry, luego las mordió suavemente, causando que Harry temblara y gimiera de nuevo. Oh Dios a él le encantaba ese sonido. Hacia que su propia polla comenzara a latir y él se sintió correrse. Él lamió otra vez, esta vez más abajo sobre las pelotas de Harry y luego siguió hacia el dulce y apretado agujero que amaba. Harry golpeó y le pidió, — Por favor, Draco por favor.

— No puedo esperar más, Harry, — Draco gruñó. — Estoy tan duro que me duele no follarte.

Él necesitaba a Harry de en un modo como nunca antes. Tenía que demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y lo deseaba. Por lo general era Harry quien le hacía el amor a Draco con su boca y sus manos, pero esta noche él tenía que hacerle entender a Harry cuan importante era él para el, que siempre habría un lugar en su vida y en su corazón para Harry. Lo amaba tanto como amaba respirar. Era lo más importante en su vida, lo que le daba significado a su vida. Y lo que él quería compartir con Hermione también, y él sabía que podría, que ellos podrían.

— La próxima vez que te haga esto, Harry — él le dijo mientras se sostenía sobre él como un gato depredador, su voz era ronca, — Hermione estará aquí. Ella nos mirará. Harry —inclinó su espalda mientras empujaba las caderas hacia arriba y gemía guturalmente. — ¿Mmm—,Draco ronroneó, — te gusta oírme, verdad?

Harry respiraba pesadamente, sus ojos se cerraban apretados cuando Draco se agachó para poner su cara sobre la suya. — Abre tus ojos y mírame, — Draco susurró, — realmente mírame.

Las pestañas de Harry revolotearon, su mirada parecía perdida cuando él primero abrió sus ojos. Luego se enfocó en los ojos de Draco durante un minuto largo.

— Te veo, — le dijo suavemente. — Eres el mismo, el mismo hombre con quien he compartido mi cama durante años.

— Exactamente, Draco susurró otra vez. — El mismo hombre que amas. Tú no perderás nada, Harry por dejar entrar a Hermione. Sólo ganarás. Ganarás otro amante, otra persona que va a necesitarte y te amará como yo lo hago.

— Oh, — suspiró Harry. — Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que todo cambie. Tengo miedo de amarla porque pienso que podría hacerlo.

Draco rió y luego se bajó de, Harry besándolo suavemente. — Cuento con ello, — le dijo. — Ahora date vuelta así puedo follarte.

Harry se dio vuelta con impaciencia. A él le gustaba follar tanto como ser follado. Le gustaba todo sobre su relación física con Draco. Él no podía mas que preguntarse si le gustaría tanto follar a Hermione.

— Sobre tus rodillas, Harry, —Draco le ordenó, agarrando las caderas de Harry y elevándolo. Harry se colocó fácilmente sobre sus manos y rodillas y extendió sus piernas para hacer sitio para Draco entre ellas. De repente él sintió la boca de Draco sobre su culo, lamiendo el apretado agujero de allí, primero una gran lamida, con toda su lengua, y luego la punta empujando, bañando su entrada. Él jadeó. Oh Dios, esta era una de sus cosas favoritas, el camino favorito de Draco para prepararlo para ser follado.

— Draco, — él gimió, empujando su culo hacia la cara de Draco. Él fue recompensado con una rápida puñalada de su caliente de lengua cavando en él. Harry mordió sus labios cuando el placer pareció atravesarlo por entero. Con la siguiente invasión de la lengua de Draco, Harry, movió su cabeza y gimió fuerte y profundamente. La sonrisa de Draco envió una ola de sensaciones hacia el sensible anillo de músculos sobre los cuales su boca trabajaba y Harry de pronto ya no pudo dejar de temblar.

Quería el dolor de ser estirado al tomar la polla de Draco.

— Te necesito, Draco, — él gimió, — necesito tu polla con fuerza. Fóllame ahora, por favor.

Draco no pudo menos que reírse mientras oía la súplica de Harry su polla estaba durísima y descansaba alta y larga contra su estómago. Él podía sentir su prevenida escaparse de ella. Él no pudo resistirse a un último empuje de su lengua profundamente en el canal de Harry, arremolinándola. A Harry le gustaba tanto eso que más de una vez Draco lo había hecho correrse nada más que follándolo con su lengua. Él sacó su lengua despacio, y Harry gimió. Dio una o dos pequeñas mordidas a la piel fruncida allí, para luego elevarse sobre sus rodillas detrás de Harry, sus manos sobre el culo de Harry, extendiéndolo.

Draco miró abajo y con mucho cuidado rozó la punta de la cabeza de su pene contra la entrada trasera de Harry, extendiendo el pre eyaculación de su polla sobre el agujero. — Dime que quieres, Harry.

— Te necesito, — suplicó Harry, — quiero tu polla en mi culo. — Sin preámbulos Draco empujó su pulgar en Harry. —¡Por Dios, Draco! Ahora, fóllame, ahora, — gritó Harry.

Sintiendo que Harry estaba listo, Draco sacó su pulgar, haciendo gemir a Harry. —Mmmm—, Draco ronroneó mientras presionaba solo la punta sobre el culo de Harry.

— Esto es tan bueno, Harry. Tienes tanto calor y estas tan apretado esta noche, me vuelves loco. Quiero follarte lento y profundo así. — Sus palabras fueron acompañadas por una presión lenta, intensa y más profunda dentro de Harry, quien floreció bajo él, su culo le dio la bienvenida a Draco como el conocido amante que era.

Draco tuvo que dejar de hablar cuando se sintió abrumado con las sensaciones que le producía empujar solo unas cuantas pulgadas dentro de Harry. Su culo era muy apretado y Draco estaba demasiado duro y sentía su polla estrangulada, cómo le gustaba esa sensación. Él gimió y empujó sus caderas bajando varias veces, para hacer sitio a su polla profundamente, estirando a Harry un poco más antes de que él comenzara a follarlo con fuerza y profundamente.

Draco pasó sus manos sobre el culo de Harry y por su espalda hasta sus hombros. Él se estiró contra la espalda de Harry, extendiendo las piernas de Harry más amplias y empujándolo hacia abajo hasta que la cabeza de Harry y sus hombros estuvieron sobre la cama, sus nalgas comenzaron a chocar con fuerza contra las caderas de Draco, la polla de Draco estaba enterrada hasta su empuñadura. Harry gimió y se estremeció, y Draco sintió correr un temblor que nacía en su propia espina.

— Quiero que a Hermione le guste verme follarte, —Draco susurró. — Quiero que ella vea que hermoso eres, cuanto te gusta esto. Quiero que le enseñes como chupar la polla de un hombre y como tomarlo en su culo.

Harry apretó sus manos contra la cama y lanzó un pequeño quejido en el mismo instante en que Draco sintió sus músculos apretarse alrededor de su polla.

— ¿La quieres aquí, verdad? — Le siguió susurrando mientras se elevaba a sus rodillas otra vez detrás de Harry y agarraba sus caderas. Él retiró su polla con cuidado del culo de Harry, luego se empujó con fuerza, duro y profundo. Harry se empujó hacia atrás contra él gimiendo — Quieres que ella me mire follarte. ¿Qué más quieres?

Harry respiraba pesadamente, su mejilla se apretaba contra la cama, sus manos se abrían y cerraban. Él gimió cuando Draco se sacó y empujó de nuevo.

— Quiero follarla, — jadeó Harry. — Quiero follarla mientras me follas. Primero quiero probar su coño, mientras lames mi culo, entonces quiero que nosotros follemos.

El estómago de Draco se apretó con las palabras de Harry y no pudo controlarse. Se empujó con fuerza dentro, de Harry, tres, cuatro, cinco veces. Los brazos de Harry se estiraron sobre su cabeza, su culo encontraba el empuje de las caderas de Draco. Harry jadeaba y su cabeza se torcía hacia adelante y hacia atrás contra las sábanas. Él era el la viva imagen de la sumisión sexual mientras dejaba que Draco lo jodiera sin piedad, y Draco disfrutada de ello.

— Quiero chupar tu polla mientras ella chupa la mía, — dijo Draco mientras reducía la marcha de sus empujes, todavía entrando profundamente. — Quiero hacerlo fuera, en el jardín, donde cualquiera pueda entrar y vernos. Yo podría acostarme sobre el banco, y tú te arrodillas sobre mi cara mientras Hermione está entre mis piernas, y quiero probar tu crema en mi boca cuando entré en ella.

Las palabras de Draco hicieron temblar a Harry y gemir y él sintió su culo apretarse alrededor del largo y duro pene que lo follaba. Su punto culminante se acercaba, sus pelotas estaban duras y apretadas y zumbaban con la necesidad de correrse.

— Fóllame con fuerza, Draco — gimió, — voy a correrme. Fóllame con fuerza y córrete conmigo.

Draco empujaba y Harry lo encontró en cada empuje, disfrutando de sentir su polla tan profunda, de las palmadas de la carne contra sus caderas. Cuando Draco lo follaba así sus golpes llegaban a un sitio dentro de él que se sentía tan bien que casi dolía. De pronto Draco empujó profundo y se puso rígido detrás de él, sosteniendo sus caderas todavía en un apretón doloroso mientras gritaba. Entonces Harry sintió la caliente lava de su semilla dentro de él y Harry se corrió, sus caderas golpearon contra el asimiento de Draco mientras él sentía su propia liberación sobre sus muslos y estómago.

Harry se tiró sobre la cama, incapaz de moverse de su posición arrodillada. Draco se curvó sobre él, respirando pesadamente, su estómago y pecho apretado contra Harry mojado de sudor y calor. Estos momentos eran casi tan dulces como follar a Harry, cuando Draco estaba agotado después de amarlo y no lo dejaba ir.

—Entonces ¿crees que esto será mejor aún con Hermione? — Harry le preguntó tenso, su voz era baja y su respiración rápida.

Draco se rió débilmente de él. — ¿Mejor que perfecto? No. Solo una clase diferente de perfecto, creo.

— Sí, — Harry despacio afirmó de acuerdo, recordando las fantasías que él y Draco acababan de compartir. — Pienso lo mismo.


	8. LA CENA

**Esta es una adaptacion espero les guste los personajes son J.K. Rowling **

**Espero les guste es un Harry/Draco/Hermione**

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo**

* * *

Capítulo Seis

Hermione iba nerviosa alisó la falda de su vestido sacudiéndola con sus dedos mientras el carruaje paraba delante de Cantley. Ella tomó varios alientos profundos y cuando el lacayo abrió la puerta del carruaje estaba lista.

Se había sentido sumamente impresionada por el carruaje de Draco e igualmente impresionada por Cantley. No era más que magnífico, ladrillo y estuco en una casa obviamente enorme y el exterior estaba bien mantenido.

En la luz que comenzaba a descolorarse Hermione pudo distinguir jardines con espacios formales e informales que hasta en su estado invernal eran encantadores. Una fuente estaba parada en el centro de la rotonda de grava delante de la casa.

Ella tomó la mano que le extendía el joven lacayo. Hermione estaba impresionada en su primer encuentro con algunos criados de Draco y Harry. En sus modales y comportamiento, tan formales y apropiados. Hermione estaba sorprendida No sabía que esperar. Estaba fuera de su esfera de experiencias. Su estómago tenía apretados nudos de entusiasmo y nerviosismo.

Su apreciación de la casa fue cortado cuando la puerta de calle se abrió al marco exterior y apareció no un criado, sino el mismo amo. Draco caminó en apretados pasos bajo el pórtico y le sonrió dándole la bienvenida, — Señora Weasley, — le dijo calurosamente y Hermione se puso contenta al ver que él había usado apropiadamente su nombre delante de los criados. Ella no quería ser tema de conversación innecesario en el Pueblo.

— Lord Malfoy, — contestó Hermione un poco tímidamente, — Gracias por invitarme.

De pronto Harry estaba en la puerta detrás de Draco, sonriéndole abiertamente con maldad. — Bueno, señora Weasley, en cuanto la conocimos supimos que debíamos invitarla cuanto antes.

Hermione no omitió la insinuación en su observación y ella sintió enrojecer sus mejillas.

— Harry, —le amonestó con cuidado, pero Hermione pudo ver el centelleo en sus ojos y su corazón pálpito. — Entre, — él le invitó, ofreciéndole su mano y Hermione dio un paso hacia adelante. Cuando sus manos se encontraron, la mirada de Hermione voló hacia Draco. ¿Él lo habría sentido también, se preguntó ella, esa quemante conciencia de lo que pasaba? Sintió como si la tierra cambiara ligeramente, y Hermione pensó: mi vida jamás será la misma otra vez. Cuando se acercó a la puerta, Harry la cerró detrás de ella y todo se sintió tan bien que ello casi la asustó.

— ¿Hermione? —Harry le preguntó suavemente, dando un paso más cerca y poniendo una mano sobre su brazo. — ¿Esta bien?

— Por supuesto, — ella le contestó con una risa trémula, — estoy bien.

Después de las corrientes submarinas emocionales de su llegada, la tarde progresó más bien banalmente. Ellos tomaron un jerez antes de la cena y hablaron ociosamente acerca de la vecindad, quien era quien y a quienes Harry y Draco debían conocer. La única cosa que distinguió esta cena de cualquier otra a la que Hermione hubiera acudido era que solo estaban ellos tres. Cuando ellos entraron a cenar Hermione encontró que Draco se sentaba a la cabecera de la mesa, ella se sentó a su derecho y Harry directamente sobre su derecha. Estaba un poco desconcertada por ser rodeada por ellos, pero como la cena progresó hacia una conversación normal Hermione se relajó.

— Háblanos sobre ti, Hermione, —Harry le dijo Harry cuando el último plato había sido retirado. Ella rehusó su oferta de una copa y se decidió por otro jerez. Como el que habia bebido antes de la cena, más el vino que sirvieron durante y este jerez ahora se sentía muy relajada.

— Oh soy muy aburrida. Mi familia es natural del país por ambos lados. Crecí a unas treinta millas cerca de aquí, en Sedgely. Nuestra casa era la mitad del tamaño de ésta y las tierras no eran tan impresionantes. Mi padre era buen hombre de ingresos modestos, algo olvidadizo y juguetón que adoraba a mi madre. Su muerte en un accidente de caza fue una tragedia de la que ella nunca se repuso. —Hermione suspiró. — Adivino que tampoco yo.

Harry estaba sentado hacia delante, su brazo inclinado apoyado sobre la mesa, su barbilla en su mano. Mientras la observaba él extendió la mano y tomó una delgada hebra de cabello detrás de sus orejas y Hermione tembló, sus pezones se fruncieron al comprender lo que había hecho, sorprendida. Jamás se había sentido excitada con un toque tan inocente antes. Inmediatamente dejó su jerez. Claramente había bebido demasiado.

— Lo lamento hermosa Hermione. — Él se rió de su temblor. — Dinos sobre tu matrimonio.

— Mi matrimonio, — reflexionó Hermione. — Bien, creo que me case porque está sola, creo que me casé demasiado joven. Sólo tenía diecinueve años cuando acepté la primera oferta que me hicieron. Ronald Weasley era un buen hombre, adecuado para una muchacha como yo con una dote muy pequeña y ningún tipo de relaciones.

— Ella se encogió, no queriendo revelar los aspectos ásperos y a veces feos de su matrimonio. — Tuvimos dos niños casi juntos en unos pocos años. Ron comenzó a jugar de modo irresponsable, él murió en circunstancias bastante misteriosas, y me vine a vivir con mi madre.

Ambos hombres la miraron silenciosamente por un momento. En su nerviosismo Hermione olvidó su decisión más temprana de no beber más y tomó un sorbo de su jerez.

Draco suspiró. — Pienso que hay mucho más allí de lo que no nos cuentas, — él la regañó con cuidado. —¿ Por qué?

— No lo sé, — contestó Hermione evasivamente. — Mi matrimonio no era de ningún modo diferente al de cientos, quizás miles. Solo eso.

— Este era muy diferente, — discutió Harry, — porque la implicaba.

Hermione se ruborizó y los dedos de Harry estaban de repente, allí, sobre su mejilla caliente, rozando la piel recalentada suavemente. — Tan tímida, — él murmuró. — ¿Por qué está aquí, Hermione?

Ella parpadeó rápidamente varias veces, intentando enfocar su abrupta pregunta.

— ¿Porque me lo pidió? — Ella le respondió amablemente.

Draco se rió de su respuesta. — Lo hicimos. Pero, ¿por qué aceptó?

— Pensé que querían mi respuesta, — dijo Hermione turbada.

Los dedos de Harry se habían movido de su mejilla a su cuello y ahora suavemente acariciaban de atrás hacia adelante y hacia atrás a lo largo de su clavícula, que estaba expuesta por el bajo y cuadrado escote de moda de su pálido vestido violeta. El aliento de Hermione se enganchó en su garganta.

— Dinos tu respuesta, — Harry la animó, su voz fue un ronroneo bajo, seductor.

Hermione limpió su garganta con delicadeza, casi abrumada por el deseo de tomar la mano de Harry y presionarlo firmemente contra su pecho, contra el duro y dolorido pezón, que zumbaba por sentir la suave caricia de Harry. Ella miró a Draco, insegura de como seguir. ¿Si ella se casaba con Draco, él no debería ser el que la tocara primero? Él estaba recostado en su silla, la viva imagen de la satisfacción, complacido. La descripción hizo reír a Hermione, y Draco inclinó su cabeza inquisitivamente. Hermione le contestó antes de que él pudiera hacer la pregunta.

— Estaba pensando que te vez muy satisfecho, muy feliz y complacido. —Draco la miró un momento antes de hacerse hacia atrás y luego su risa se unió a la sonrisa profunda de Harry.

— Me veo así porque así es como me siento. —Draco apoyó hacia delante ambos codos sobre la mesa y sostuvo su mirada, su cara era seria.

— Me complace mirar las manos de Harry sobre ti, mirándote responder a su toque. Puedo ver tu respiración agitarse, tu pulso acelerarse en tu garganta, y eso me hace quererlos a ambos.

Hermione tomó conciencia de las cosas que Draco describía, su respiración, los latido de su corazón que habían comenzado a aumentar mientras era consciente de sus palabras y de las caricias de Harry que se hicieron más audaces. Sus dedos ahora corrían ligeramente sobre las suaves elevaciones de sus pechos por encima de su escote. Un temblor la recorrió a través de su piel sensibilizada a través del roce de sus dedos tan livianos como un pluma.

— No nos has contestado, Hermione. ¿Dinos, te casarás con nosotros? — El tono de Harry parecía ocioso, casi desinteresado, pero la mirada de sus ojos disipaba aquella noción. Su mirada era intensa, fijándola en su asiento.

Hermione se aseguró para hacer contacto con los ojos de ambos hombres antes de darles su respuesta. — Sí, me casaré con ustedes.

En un instante la mano de Harry dejó de acariciarla y él la sostuvo fuerte en un puño antes de relajarla otra vez y el reasumir de su apacible tormento. Draco se apoyó hacia en su silla con una risa de alivio.

— Gracias a Dios, — Draco dijo con una risa inestable. — No estábamos seguros, no podíamos estar seguros y la incertidumbre ha estado matándonos.

— ¿Realmente? — Hermione preguntó, orgullosa de cuan tranquila sonaba. Por dentro era un manojo de nervios sobre la decisión que acababa de dar comprometiéndose con estos dos hombres de por vida, y sabía tan poco sobre ellos. — Creí que intuías cuál sería mi respuesta por mi presencia aquí. — Ella echó un vistazo a Harry y rió. — A pesar de lo que puedes pensar, generalmente no dejo a los hombres acariciarme en la mesa.

Ambos hombres se rieron, pero la atmósfera había cambiado sutilmente. Harry de repente pasó sus dedos hacia abajo sobre su pecho y su apretado pezón y Hermione no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño jadeo.

— Nos has dicho sí sin saber qué te pediremos. — Los ojos de Harry se elevaron de su pecho para encontrarse con los suyos. — Quizás deberías esperar hasta que hayas probado como hacemos el amor antes de la tomar una decisión final.

La idea congeló el corazón de Hermione y lo puso a correr, sus ojos se abrieron enormes. — ¿Ahora? — Ella chirrió, y se estremeció, el pánico se reflejó en su voz. — ¿Digo, aquí?

—Harry, Harry…— Draco comenzó, pero Harry lo cortó.

— Sí ahora, aunque no necesariamente aquí en el comedor. — Él le dijo con su mirada fija en Draco— Es mejor averiguar ahora si esto te gustará, Draco, y no después de la boda, cuando será muy tarde si ella encuentra que esto no es de su gusto.

Los ojos de Hermione se lanzaron hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre ellos, su mente en blanco en cuanto a lo que ella debería decir. Si no decía algo, ellos podrían pensar que ella no estaba dispuesta a compartir una cama con ambos, y su oferta podría ser rechazada. Si decía que sí, ella se comprometía en un matrimonio de tres, una relación que sería rechazada completamente por la sociedad, con razón y apropiadamente. Por Dios, sus maridos serían amantes entre ellos, eran amantes ahora.

Hasta hacía un día esta idea había sido completamente inconcebible. Ahora era su futuro. Y lo más sorprendente de todo era que la idea no la asustaba tanto como debería. De hecho, no la asustaba en lo absoluto.

Ella había tenido un matrimonio aceptado por la sociedad, un matrimonio correcto para las normas, y había llegado a ser tan sólo tolerable en el mejor de los tiempos y una pesadilla cuando Ron jugaba para terminar con un salto al vació con Percy y su crueldad y posesividad. Ella sabía en su corazón que estos dos hombres no se parecían en nada a su marido muerto y a su hermano. Ellos nunca serían crueles, hirientes o negligentes.

Hermione regresó con su mente hacia la conversación y de pronto comprendió que Draco tartamudeaba de ese modo simpático otra vez. Al parecer él había tomado su silencio como una negació se había retirado en sí mismo, su cara era ilegible. Hermione ya sabía que así era como ellos respondían ante la adversidad. Era asombroso cuanto los conocía, después de saber de ellos hacía tan sólo un día. ¿Cómo había logrado sentirse tan cómoda con ellos, tan armonizada con sus sentimientos y deseos? Un repentino pensamiento irracional la sorprendió. Quizás siempre lo supo. Quizás había sido hecha para estos hombres, para esta vida, y sólo había estado esperando que ellos la encontraran. Ella se rio ante una idea tan fantasiosa.

— Draco, — le dijo ella suavemente, — la respuesta es sí, a la propuesta de matrimonio y a la sugerencia de Harry. Él tiene razón, tenemos que averiguar si nos sentiremos cómodos con este arreglo antes de que lo hagamos permanente.

Su declaración hizo callar a ambos hombres, Draco en estado de expectación y Harry en evaluación. — ¿Siempre eres tan práctica? — Harry le preguntó.

Ella tuvo que reír. — Sobre la mayor parte de las cosas, sí, aunque parece que no hay mucha práctica en lo que esperan de mi.

Draco limpió su garganta y se puso de pie. — ¿Bien entonces, adivino, quisieras ir arriba?

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestarle Harry habló. — Pienso que lo mejor sería si entráramos en el salón. Los criados ya deben estar hablando pero no hay porque darles más municiones.

— Desde luego, desde luego, —Draco dijo bruscamente, sacudiendo su cabeza ante su propia y lamentable sugerencia — No al dormitorio. Desde luego.

Hermione colocó una mano a su brazo. El calor y la dureza de su musculoso antebrazo bajo su palma hizo apretar su sexo en anticipación y Hermione sintió su boca inclinarse en una de esas secretas sonrisas de mujer. — Draco, está bien, relájate. Estoy bastante nerviosa por todos nosotros. — Ella suspiró y brincó hacia el precipicio. — Mira, no tengo la más absolutamente idea de cómo…o…o cómo… — Ella se calmó, avergonzada otra vez. — Sé que los quiero, creo…, pero no estoy segura sobre qué hacer. — Ella arrugó su nariz, el hábito arraigado de una jovencita tímida. — ¿Esto tiene sentido?

Ante su admisión el nerviosismo de Draco desapareció. Él se levantó y retiró su silla, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. — En ese caso, déjanos mostrártelo.


	9. ENSEÑANDOTE A AMAR

**Esta es una adaptacion espero les guste los personajes son J.K. Rowling **

**Espero les guste es un Harry/Draco/Hermione**

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo**

* * *

Capítulo Siete

El traslado hacia la sala fue tan insoportable como apasionante. Draco sostenía su mano sobre su brazo, su pulgar acariciaba su piel como un beso. Harry les seguía detrás, una presencia caliente, imponente que los acechaba. La piel de Hermione se sentía demasiado sensible, como si ella pudiera sentir como sus ojos y sus alientos la acariciaban. Solo era su viva imaginación, lo sabía, pero igual era absolutamente emocionante. Jamás se había sentido tan excitada en toda su vida, ellos apenas la estaban tocando.

Harry con cuidado cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y Hermione oyó el clic de la cerradura caer en su lugar. Esperaba sentir miedo, pero todo que sintió fue entusiasmo y excitación, como un zumbido en su cabeza. Draco la llevó hacia el sofá. Él la giró para enfrentarla, todavía la sostenía, y la besó sobre la mejilla. El beso hablaba más de carnalidad que de camaradería. — ¿Qué quieres saber? — Él le preguntó a ella, su nariz se arrastró suavemente sobre su pelo y luego bajo por su cuello donde la enterró en la curva de su hombro.

Hermione sintió un suave y caliente golpecito de su lengua sobre su tendón, y se congeló un momento antes de que el calor chisporroteara a lo largo de sus terminaciones nerviosas directamente a su sexo donde una embotada e insistente palpitación comenzada.

Harry se adelantó y tomó su lugar detrás de Hermione, tan cerca que esta vez presionó contra ella, tocando con su pecho su espalda mientras que su dura polla se apoyaba en ella. Él se inclinó sobre su hombro libre y le susurró en su oído.

— ¿Qué quieres aprender primero, dulce Hermione? ¿Cómo follar a dos hombres juntos? ¿O cómo los hombres hacen el amor? ¿Quieres vernos a Draco y mí follarnos el uno al otro?

Hermione gimió, ella no podía ayudarse. Nunca había oído ese tipo de conversación antes en su vida, y definitivamente no dirigido a ella. Las imágenes vagas y espontáneas de lo que él describió se fueron directo a su cabeza e hicieron elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo hasta que se sintió roja y sin aliento.

— ¿Follar? — Ella susurró. — ¿Así se dice? — Las manos de Draco se deslizaron hacia abajo por su cintura moviéndose con cuidado y apretó sus nalgas.

Las piernas de Hermione se debilitaron. Ella se deslizo ligeramente entre ellos. Las manos de Draco la apretaban mientras las manos de Harry agarraban su cintura hacia arriba, llegando casi hasta la curva inferior de sus pechos.

Ella se encontró deseando fervientemente que él los tocara, los acariciara. De pronto comprendió que su consentimiento había tenido poco que ver con su espíritu práctico y todo con una clase primitiva de deseos que jamás había sentido antes. Ella los deseaba, realmente los deseaba.

— Puedo ver que tendremos que enseñarte el vocabulario del amor, mi querida, —Draco le dijo en medio de besos ligeros colocados sobre su cuello y hombros, ella temblaba de placer en su aceptación. — A hacer el amor también le llaman follar, aunque no en público. — Esto último fue dicho con un tono más que juguetón. — ¿Tu marido nunca usó estas palabras contigo?

— ¿Palabras conmigo? — La voz de Hermione era baja y vacilante mientras sentía las manos de Harry comenzar un lento deslizarse hacia sus pechos. Él se los cubrió, tomándolos y moldeándolos con sus manos grandes y Hermione jadeó mientras arqueaba su trasero. Ella nunca había imaginado que las manos de un hombre pudieran ser tan apasionantes.

— Palabras para excitarte, — le explicaba Draco. — El escuchar puede ser casi tan apasionante como el acto sí mismo. —Draco se apoyó hacia atrás y miró a Harry que acariciaba sus pechos y Hermione se sintió más excitada, el acto era incluso más carnal solo porque Draco miraba.

— Me gusta mirar a Harry tocarte. Tienes pechos muy hermosos. Quiero verlos desnudos, quiero chuparlos y lamerlos, y quiero mirar a Harry tomar tus pezones en su boca, mordisquearlos y lamerlos.

— Oh Dios querido, — gimió Hermione. Las palabras de Draco la hicieron apretar su sexo otra vez y sus pechos literalmente dolían por lo que describía.

— ¿Lo ves? — dijo Draco. — ¿Cómo las palabras pueden realzar tu placer? ¿Te gustan, verdad? — Su voz ya conocía la respuesta, era solo una pregunta retórica. El placer de Hermione era obvio para todos, su deseo montaba como una ola de calor rodeándolos.

Los inteligentes dedos de Harry encontraron los doloridos pezones de Hermione y los apretaron haciéndola estremecer cuando el dulce dolor viajó directamente de sus pechos a su entrada de mujer.

— Eres demasiado deseable para no follarte, Hermione, — susurró Harry detrás ella, su aliento caliente y húmedo contra su nuca. — ¿Tu cuerpo grita por ser tomado, quiere una dura polla, verdad? Pero lo haremos como quieras, Hermione. Todo lo que quieras, esta noche. Dinos que quieres.

Hermione estaba hundida bajo el deseo, no podía lograr que su mente se aferrara de algo. Ella tenía tan poca experiencia, y solo unos minutos con estos increíbles hombres, le habían mostrado que había placeres de los cuales no tenía si siquiera idea. Ella apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás en una rendición inquieta, y la colocó sobre el hombro de Harry cuando Draco aprovechó y bebió con labios y lengua de su cuello expuesto.

— ¿Qué quieres, Hermione? — La voz de Harry se había convertido en un sinónimo de tentación para Hermione.

Era como si el diablo le susurrara para que cayera en desgracia, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que ella quería caer, y ver qué seguía a esa caída.

— No lo sé, — jadeó ella, su aliento casi era un sollozo mientras los besos de Draco iban más abajo y lamía un sendero a través de las cuestas superiores de sus pechos. — ¡No lo sé! Ron…nunca se pareció a esto, nunca. Él venía de noche, en la oscuridad, se ponía sobre mí y luego se marchaba. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me hacen?

— Te hacemos el amor, Hermione, correctamente, del modo en que debe hacerse a una mujer como tú. Estamos trabajando sobre tu hermoso cuerpo, amándolo con palabras y toques. Te follaremos como corresponde también, con luz, con cuerpos calientes, sudorosos, desnudos, entrelazados juntos y con gritos de éxtasis. Esto es lo que te ofrecemos. Tómalo, tómanos. Ámanos, , Hermione y déjanos amarte.

Las promesas apasionadas de Harry golpearon totalmente los miedos Hermione, logrando una victoria. Ellas convocaron a sus más profundas fantasías, las que ni siquiera sabía que tenía hasta ayer. — Sí, sí, por favor, — ella gritó, — eso es lo que quiero, oh Dios, sí, por favor.

Con la respuesta de Hermione, Harry se alejó y ella lo sintió aflojar su vestido. Él lo empujó hacia abajo por sus caderas mientras Draco se distancia para darle espacio. Una vez que el calor corporal y sus durezas se alejaron un poco Hermione fue capaz de pensar un poco más claramente. Les permitió quitarle su vestido, pero luego ella dio un paso a un costado, alejándose de ambos.

— Ustedes, —dijo ella, su voz temblaba, — quiero verlos a ambos. Nunca he visto a un hombre completamente desnudo. Quiero ver lo que obtengo.

Draco fue tomado por sorpresa por la petición de Hermione. Ella había parecido abrumada por su forma de hacerle el amor apasionadamente. Solo le quedó asumir que ella les había dejado tomar la delantera. Le gustó su coraje y su obvio deseo por ambos, y esto hizo elevar su propia excitación a un mayor nivel, más alto, más caliente.

Él no quería una compañera de cama mansa, él quería una mujer que los igualara, a él y Harry en su pasión. Ella pareció ser una mujer que a pesar de su falta de experiencia, sabia lo que quería después de todo.

Draco se despojó de su abrigo sin contestarle. Sus ojos se ensancharon y ella lamió sus labios. El brillo de la humedad sobre sus labios hizo agua la boca de Draco. Él desabotonó su chaleco rápidamente y lo tiró, despreocupadamente sobre donde iba. La respiración de Hermione era desigual. Después vino su camisa. Él comprendió que su propia respiración era menos que estable mientras él miraba como Hermione disfrutaba de verlo desnudarse precipitadamente, como su deseo crecía. Él miró a los ojos a Harry y mantuvo en él su mirada.

Harry también había comenzado a desnudarse y Draco esperó hasta que el otro hombre le alcanzara antes de quitarse algo más. Cuando la camisa de Harry flotó hacia el piso a su lado, los dos hombres se miraron. Ellos no tenían que hablarse para entenderse el uno al otro. Ahora se desnudaban juntos, revelándose a Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Cuando ambos salieron de sus camisas, Hermione jadeaba —Paren—, ella susurró. Ella dio un paso más cerca y luego vaciló. — ¿Puedo tocarles? — Ella preguntó.

Harry se rió y Draco rió. — Sí, amor, toca todo que quieras, — Harry le dijo, su voz era oscura, profunda con la necesidad. Él extendió la mano y Hermione colocó su mano en él. Harry la dirigió a su pecho, y le frotó su mano sobre sus músculos duros, luego sobre sus pezones, ya hinchados con la excitación. La caricia lo hizo arquear lentamente el cuello de placer.

— ¿Te gusta así? —Hermione le preguntó tímidamente.

— ¿Cuándo te toco así?

Harry levantó su cabeza otra vez para mirarla, y Draco no tuvo que ver su cara para saber cómo se veía. Él había visto a Harry excitado muchas veces antes pero esta era una imagen que quedaría marcada en su memoria. Él era hermoso, sus ojos vedres estaban oscuros por el deseo, sus mejillas rojas, sus movimientos lentos y deliberados.

— Quiero que me toques por todas partes, mi Hermione. Mis pezones, mi polla, mi culo, — le dijo él, y con cada palabra él movía su mano sobre él hacia los sitios que mencionaba. Hermione inhaló bruscamente cuando él empujó su mano profundamente entre sus piernas y en su culo. Harry rió en silencio misteriosamente y la dejó tironear para alejarse... — Quizás no todo esta noche, pero eventualmente, — le dijo con una burlona sonrisa lobuna.

Hermione tropezó hacia atrás, y Draco se movió para recogerla, su espalda desnuda tocó contra su pecho desnudo. Él la abrazó con fuerza, agarrando sus manos para que ella lo abrazara, con eficacia la sostuvo cautiva. Él colocó sus labios contra su oído mientras le hablaba. — Así es como lo hacemos, Hermione. Así es como una mujer folla a dos hombres, y como dos hombres se follan uno al otro, en el culo. Se siente tan bien, amor, tan caliente y grueso y maravilloso ser follado allí. Es lo que te haremos después de que nos casemos y lo que hacemos el uno al otro.

— Oh mi Dios, Hermione susurró quebrada, y el tirón leve de sus caderas le informó a Draco que estaba más excitada de solo pensarlo, que de miedo. Ella miró a Harry con amplios ojos, un nuevo conocimiento estaba escrito sobre su cara. Harry despacio desabotonó sus pantalones y los empujó apenas hacia abajo, solo lo suficiente como para liberar su polla. Ella saltó libre contra su estómago. Harry sabía que Draco estaban duro, así que sabía cómo le dolía. Hermione gimoteó y sus piernas se derrumbaron bajo ella.

Draco la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia el sofá, poniéndola allí. Él y Harry rápidamente se desvistieron del resto de su ropa mientras Hermione les miraba maravillada. Cuando ellos estuvieron desnudos, Draco vaciló. — ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Hermione? — Él le preguntó, hambriento.

Ella los miró y lamió sus labios otra vez. Un hábito nervioso que empujó a Draco al borde. Le gustaría su lengua sobre él, lamiendo y arremolinándose por todas partes. En sus siguientes palabras, él supo exactamente que iba a hacer.

— Muéstrame, — Hermione le dijo. Muéstrame por favor.

Draco se giró y llamó a hacia él estirándole su mano.

Harry sabía lo que Draco quería, lo que él siempre quería, la boca de Harry sobre él. A Draco le gustaba el caliente y mojado remolino de una lengua sobre su piel, y a Harry le gustaba su sabor. Con impaciencia tomó la mano de Draco bajando su cabeza para lamer a lo largo del hombro de Draco antes de que otro hombre hasta pudiera hablar. Draco se estremeció y gimió y Harry rió con maldad, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione sobre el hombro de Draco. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, amplios, con las pupilas tan dilatadas.

— A Draco le gusta ser lamido, Hermione, por todas partes. Le gusta una boca que lo saboree, con labios, lengua y dientes. — Harry se giró hacia Draco suavemente entonces Hermione tuvo una vista lateral y pudo ver todo lo que Harry le hacía.

Harry bajó su cabeza y despacio lamió a través de los duros pezones de Draco con su lengua. Draco lo tomó de su cabeza, tirando del pelo de Harry y viéndolo tomar posesión de su pezón. Harry mostró sus dientes y lo mordió ligeramente, dejando la marca de sus dientes sobre el excitado pezón. Draco gimió otra vez, esta vez mucho más fuerte.

Harry habló mientras sus labios todavía que tocaban a Draco. — Draco es un amante vocal. No de palabras, le gusta emitir y escuchar… pero sonidos de sexo. Él no puede controlarse y da ruidosos gemidos. También le gusta escuchar a su amante. Es más feliz cuando me conduce al borde y no puedo controlar mis propios gemidos. Me gusta eso también, eso me complace y aumenta mi propio deseo. — Él giró su cabeza y frotó su pelo a lo largo del pezón de Draco con un movimiento leve y repetido por su cabeza mientras miraba a Hermione. — Quiero oírte en tu pasión también, Hermione. Quiero oírte gemir y sollozar para nosotros, pedir que nosotros te follemos. Nunca debes avergonzarte de expresarnos lo que sientes cuando te hacemos el amor.

— Harry. — La voz de Draco era un gruñido. — Lámeme más abajo y luego chupa mi polla. Muéstrale a Hermione lo bueno que eres. — El estómago de Harry se apretó mientras recordaba las similares palabras de Draco anoche.

Hermione gimió en voz alta y Harry se rió. Draco la miró, y Harry pudo ver que ella estaba afectada por una oscura pasión tanto como lo estaba Harry— ¿Son las palabras la que te hacen gemir, Hermione, o el pensar en lo qué quiero que él haga? — Draco preguntó.

— Ambos, — Hermione dijo jadeando.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora mismo, Hermione? — La voz de Draco era áspera y su respiración errática mientras Harry lamía hacia abajo por su estómago, prestando atención especial a sus caderas y el pliegue entre sus piernas y su entrepierna.

— ¿Quieres tocarme, o tocarte?

Hermione jadeó y Harry la miró. — Hermione no estés avergonzada, hermosa. Nos daría mucho placer verte tocarte.

Hermione se sentó sobre el sofá y se abrazó la cintura con sus brazos. Mordió su labio inferior, mientras los miraba angustiada durante un largo minutos antes de hablar. — No sé como empezar.

— Desnuda tus pechos para nosotros, y Hermione acarícialos. Independientemente de que te dé placer. Muéstrenos que te gusta. —Harry esperaba, intentando no dejar transmitir su impaciencia. Él se moría por verla, por ver a Hermione frotar sus propios pechos, jugar con su coño, poniendo sus dedos en ella, corriéndose mientras él chupaba a Draco. Así es mejor, pensó él, que la primera vez sea ella misma la que se dé placer antes de que la toquemos. Eso la relajaría, y ella estaría mojada y lista para una polla después.

— Sí, — gimió Draco, — Dios sí, Hermione, por favor.

Ella tomó los lazos de su corsé, y Harry sonrió abiertamente ante el triunfo.


	10. ENSEÑANDOTE A AMAR II

**Esta es una adaptacion espero les guste los personajes son J.K. Rowling **

**Espero les guste es un Harry/Draco/Hermione**

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo**

* * *

Capítulo Ocho

Hermione no podía creer que ella fuera a hacer algo así, tocarse ella misma delante de dos hombres. Pero entonces todo sobre esta tarde parecía un sueño. Dos días antes jamás se habría imaginado mirar a dos hombres haciendo el amor, y gozando con ello. Más que el gozar con ello, en realidad, si iba a ser honesta consigo misma, tenía hambre de ello. Se sentía devorada por la pasión de uno por el otro. Ella quería hacer las cosas Harry le decía. Ella quería hacerlo con ambos, y esta era la única realidad, y esto la excitaba demasiado.

Cuando se quitó su ropa y desnudó sus pechos, Hermione se sintió brutalmente honesta consigo misma. Ella iba a tocarse no porque obtendría placer, sino porque era lo que Draco y Harry querían. Sabía que era lo que deseaban por la forma en la miraban. Realmente no podía imaginarse conseguir algo de placer con sus propias manos. Después de que se quedó desnuda hasta la cintura, Hermione alzó la vista hacia ellos.

—Dios mio, eres hermosa, — susurró Harry. Su rostro enrojeció, sus ojos quemaban brillantes, y Hermione se sintió hermosa.

— Hazlo, Hermione, — Draco susurró y ella lo miró. Su cara era todos ángulos, agudos y ásperos de deseo. — Toca tus pechos. Déjenos verte.

Ella podía sentir su cara llamear con la vergüenza, pero tomó sus pechos en sus manos y los exprimió. Ella jadeó con la sensación. Se sentía bueno, muy bueno y comenzó a amasarlos y a pasar sus palmas sobre sus dilatados pezones. Tuvo que morderse los labios para impedirse gritar.

Mientras ella acarició sus pechos, seguía mirando a los dos hombres. Harry se colocó entre los musculosos muslos de Draco y luego tomó la base de su polla.

Manteniendo los ojos sobre Hermione, mientras sostenía su mirada, él se apoyó hacia delante, y dirigió la polla de Draco hacia su boca. Su lengua chasqueó y lamió la brillante cabeza ciruela del grueso pene de Draco y Hermione gimió ante esa vista. Harry rió.

— Muy bien Hermione. Déjame oír tu placer. Me gustan tus gemidos. —Harry colocó su boca sonriente contra la punta de la polla de Draco, luego, despacio abrió sus labios y tomó su polla profundamente en su boca. Hermione sollozó con el deseo que ardió por dentro de ella, lo que la hizo apretar más sus pechos. La visión ante ella combinada con sus propias caricias puso a su sexo dolorido y mojado.

Darco silbó mientras Harry despacio se retiraba a lo largo de su polla, liberándolo. Harry comenzó a lamer alrededor del grueso eje y Hermione vio el temblor de Draco ante la sensación. Él agarró la cabeza de Harry en sus manos, cogió su pelo, sus ojos se giraron ahumados con la pasión. — Muéstrame tu coñito, Hermione, — Draco le pidió, su voz temblaba de deseo. — Muéstrame cuán mojado está, cuánto te gusta lo que hacemos.

— ¿Mi coñito? — Hermione jadeó, pellizcando sus pezones como Harry lo había hecho antes. Las sensaciones fueron una especie de doloroso placer que le gustó.

— Tu sexo, tu montículo —Draco jadeó cuando Harry tragó otra vez su polla.

Hermione se ruborizó otra vez, pero se elevó y salió del resto de su ropa. Harry paró lo que hacía para mirarla junto con Draco y Hermione vio una dura apreciación masculina en ambas caras. Ella no estaba segura qué hacer después hasta que Draco habló de nuevo.

— Siéntate otra vez, Hermione — le dijo, — y extiende tus piernas amplias así podremos ver tu dulce coñito mojado. Sé que estas mojada para nosotros. ¿Quieres ser follada, Hermione?

Las palabras de Draco hicieron a Hermione hundirse hacia atrás en el sofá, sus piernas abiertas, su coño en verdad dolía. — Nunca he vivido esto antes,Draco. ¿Qué es? ¿Ansío ser follada? Mi cuerpo es un extraño para mí esta noche. — Ella oyó el temblor de su voz y levantó sus manos hacia sus pechos otra vez, intentando relevar un poco de la tensión que sentía crecer en ella.

Harry habló, todavía de rodillas delante de Draco, la polla del otro hombre todavía en su puño. — Toca tu coñito, Hermione. Siente el calor, la humedad. Esto es el deseo verdadero. Estás hecha para la polla de un hombre, la quieres.

Su voz tenía un tono profundo, hipnotizante, parecía llamar en ella lo prohibido, y ella obedecía. Ella gimió al comprender cuan mojada estaba, cuan sensible. Pasó sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo por su pliegue, sintiendo como sus labios se hinchaban, como se sentía su carne dolorosamente caliente. Ella rodeó su entrada mojada.

— Ponlo adentro, — susurró Draco. — Sabes que lo quieres. Hermione Folla tu coño con tu dedo.

Hermione empujó su dedo en su coño y gritó en el alivio que sintió al llenar ese espacio vacío, dolorido.

— Chúpame Harry, — le ordenó Draco. — Chúpame hasta que me corra, hasta que tragues todo de mí. Entonces quiero mirarte follar a Hermione.

— Oh Dios, oh Dios, — gimió Hermione, sus ojos se cerraron cuando movió su dedo dentro de su coño. Todo era demasiado, ella estaba tan llena, y tan confundida.

— ¿Vas a correrte, Hermione? — le preguntó Draco y ella abrió sus ojos para ver la cabeza de Harry moverse de arriba a abajo, su boca se deslizaba a lo largo de la polla de Draco. Ella sintió su coño apretar su dedo ante la vista y el sentimiento fue maravilloso. Ella gimió.

— La hermosa boca de Harry está tan caliente y mojada, Hermione, — Draco susurró, — justo como tu coño. Él chupa hasta agotarse y su boca folla como quiero follar tu coñito, como follo su culo.

El grito de Hermione fue salvaje y ella movió su dedo más duro y más rápido dentro de su coño, intentando aliviar su dolor.

— Sí, Hermione córrete para nosotros, — silbó Draco.

— ¡No sé cómo! — gritó Hermione gritó, lágrimas corrían de sus ojos. — ¡No sé!

— Sshhh, querida, — susurró Draco. — ¿Nunca te has corrido antes, amor?

Hermione sacudía su cabeza, mirando a Harry chupar el pene de Draco. Ella temblaba por todas partes, sus ojos amplios, su dedo trabajando en su coño y Draco arqueó su trasero con placer mientras llevaba su polla profundamente dentro de la boca de Harry. Harry gimió con aprobación y Draco pudo sentir su propia corrida en un orgasmo fulminante. Él apretó sus dientes y lo resistió. Quería mirar a Hermione correrse primero, su primera vez si él adivinaba correctamente. Él apretó sus puños en el pelo de Harry, parándolo, la polla de Draco todavía enterrado profundamente entre sus labios.

— Presiona tu palma contra el pequeño botón en lo alto de tu pliegue, Hermione, — Draco jadeó. — presiónalo mientras follas con tu dedo dentro y fuera. Eso se sentirá muy bueno. Sabrás cuando te corres, mi amor. Lo sabrás. — Hermione siguió sus indicaciones y su gemido le dijo que ella lo había hecho bien. .

— Oh mi Dios, Draco, oh mi Dios, — ella gritó. Su respiración era rápida y errática, y Draco pudo ver cuando ella dejó de mirarlo a él y Harry y comenzó a concentrarse en las sensaciones que ella se daba. Se veía tan hermosa, tan malditamente excitada que él estaba listo para correrse al instante.

De pronto Hermione encorvó su trasero y movió su cabeza, su grito apretado llenó el aire. Draco miró ávidamente su corrida, su propia autosatisfacción. —Sí—, él susurró. Él echó un vistazo hacia abajo y compartió una mirada con Harry, y él supo que su amante se imaginaba lo mismo, Hermione corriéndose con ellos dentro de ella. — Pronto, querido Harry, pronto, — le susurró y Harry cerró sus ojos y chupó con fuerza el pene de Draco

Draco gimió y se dejó ir. Él bombeó dentro y fuera de la boca de Harry, incapaz de contener los sonidos de su propia excitación. Sus pelotas zumbaban, quemándose con la necesidad de correrse. Él sintió las ondas de calor quemar su polla hasta que desapareció como un explosión de placer dentro de la garganta de Harry. Draco arqueó su trasero en su clímax, gritando al sentir como Harry lo tragaba.

Harry cayó hacia atrás, sosteniéndose sobre sus manos, sin aliento después del orgasmo de Draco. Dios, a él gustaba chupar a Draco, amaba su sabor y sentirlo venirse en él, su salvaje abandono cuando se corría en la boca de Harry. Mirar y oír la primera vez de Hermione y luego sentir a Draco correrse, empujó a Harry al borde. Su polla estaba tan dura que dolía. Se sintió como si jamás antes se hubiera excitado, de tan desesperado que estaba por follar, Suspiró y rodó a sus pies.

— Mi turno, — le dijo, rápidamente cruzándose al sofá. Él agarró los pies de Hermione y los levantó del sofá, girando su cuerpo entero en el proceso hasta que ella se acostó. Él subió sobre ella y le extendió sus muslos amplios con sus rodillas. Sólo entonces él miró su cara. Ella estaba aturdida, enrojecida con el placer de su orgasmo, su pelo revuelto estaba en un desorden salvaje alrededor de ella. Ella estaba tan hermosa y deseable que la polla de Harry palpitaba con la necesidad de empujar profundamente dentro de ella. Él encontró sus ojos y se congeló.

— ¿ Hermione? — Le preguntó, excitado. Ella lloraba, las lágrimas resbalaban silenciosas de sus ojos para rodar por sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué es esto?—Draco preguntó desde donde él estaba sentaba en el suelo, todavía intentando recobrar su aliento. Él avanzó lentamente a su lado y se inclinó sobre Hermione. — ¿Mi Dios, Hermione, estas bien?

Hermione comenzó a reírse entre sus lágrimas. — Dos niños, y nunca supe que podía hacer esto. Ese bastardo.

— ¿Qué? — Harry preguntó, confuso.

Hermione lo miró, y limpió sus ojos con el canto de su mano, como un niño. — Ron. Él nunca me lo dijo, nunca se tomó el tiempo para enseñarme. ¿Correrse? ¿Así lo llamaron?

Draco sonrió francamente lobuno desde el piso. — Se llama de muchas maneras, orgasmo, clímax, o como le dicen en francés pequeña muerte.

— ¿Cuán a menudo puedo hacerlo?

Harry rió a carcajadas. — Tan a menudo como quieras. Podemos hacerlo por ti también. Cuando follemos o cuando besemos tu coñito.

— Besar mi… — Los ojos de Hermione se hicieron más grandes. — ¿Parecido a lo que hiciste a Draco?

Harry cabeceó. — Sí, parecido. Me gusta hacérselo a las mujeres también. Tú hueles delicioso, y un día, pronto, lo haré. Pero ahora mismo lo único que quiero desesperadamente es follar. ¿Puedo follarte Hermione?

Draco puso sus brazos a lo largo del cojín al lado de la cabeza de Hermione y descansó su barbilla sobre sus manos cruzadas. — ¿Puedo mirar?

Hermione cerró sus ojos brevemente, y cuando ella los abrió, Harry vio deseo y algo más, algo que hizo su corazón acelerarse y a su alma canta.

— Sí, querido Harry. Por favor fóllame.

Él no necesitó ningún otro estímulo. Sin otra palabra él encontró su entrada con su polla. Ella sintió a Harry tan caliente y mojado que temblaba con la anticipación. Él se deslizó dentro de ella despacio pero con un firme empujón hasta su empuñadura, y Hermione gimió profundamente en el placer. Harry tuvo que tomar varios alientos profundos para lograr controlarse.

— Dime, — Draco le susurró, mirando fijamente a Harry.

— Ella estaba tan mojada y caliente, mi amor, tan apretada. No podré durar mucho tiempo, creo. Ella se siente tan maravillosa. — Su acento se puso más grueso con su pasión.

— Sí, lo estoy hago, — susurró Hermione atrás. — Quiero sentir más. Quiero la pequeña muerte, por favor.

Harry no pudo parar su resoplido de risa, y vio Draco sonreír abiertamente como un idiota al lado de ellos. —Creo que hemos creado un monstruo, —Harry le dijo. Hermione se rió otra vez.

Su risa tenía un efecto extraño sobre Harry. Él sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. ¿Esta risa, esta maravillosa cercanía, esto sería su futuro? De pronto aquel futuro era brillante y se llenó de promesas, y Harry se sintió más liviano desde que había venido de la guerra. ¿Era esto lo qué Hermione les traería? Dios, lo esperaba tanto. Él se apoyó abajo y enterró su cara en su cuello, agarrándola y empujándose más profundo en ella.

Hermione jadeó. — ¿Harry? — Ella preguntó jadeando, su voz estaba llena de preocupación.

Él no podía mirarla. — Ámame, Hermione, — él le susurró. Él sintió la mano de Draco sobre su espalda, los labios de Draco sobre su hombro mientras Hermione pasaba una mano apacible sobre su pelo.

— Sí, — ella susurró, — creo que lo haré.

Ella comenzó a moverse bajo él con movimientos inexpertos y Harry se movió con ella. Él bajó una mano hacia abajo y firmemente movió sus caderas en un movimiento más suave, mostrándole como emparejarlo. Cuando ella cogió el ritmo él se arqueó hacia atrás su cuello con un jadeo. Hermione gimió ante las sensaciones exquisitas.

— Allí, sí, — jadeó Harry, sus empujes ganaron en intensidad y velocidad.

—Harry, — dijo ella, una y otra vez como un rezo. Él sentía lo mismo. Era perfecta, todo sobre ella. Él nunca había sentido un follar tan bueno, excepto con Draco. Estar con Hermione iba a ser tan bueno como lo era con Draco, caliente, intenso. De pronto los movimientos de Hermione se hicieron más frenéticos, y Harry supo que ella estaba cerca.

— ¡Oh Dios, — gritó ella, — va a pasar otra vez! Fóllame, Harry, más duro, — ella exigió, y él se lo concedió. Él sintió sus músculos apretarlo y comenzar a pulsar casi antes de que ella comenzara a gritar mientras culminaba. Él se sostuvo profundamente dentro de ella, presionando con fuerza contra ella, intentando extender su último placer y luego ante su sorpresa sin siquiera empujar su clímax lo golpeó. Su espalda se arqueó con fuerza y él sintió su semilla salir disparado sin parar, su cuerpo convulsionaba por los estremecimientos de éxtasis. Hermione lo agarró con brazos y piernas apretándose con fuerza alrededor de él y luego él la sintió correrse otra vez, no tan fuerte pero más profundo, y ella gimió.

— Mi Dios, — él oyó el susurro de Draco— Eso fue hermoso.


	11. PELEA

**Esta es una adaptacion espero les guste los personajes son J.K. Rowling **

**Espero les guste es un Harry/Draco/Hermione**

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo**

* * *

Capítulo Nueve

Harry se derrumbó encima de Hermione después de su orgasmo. Su cara estaba enterrada en su cuello, sus brazos todavía se abrazaban posesivamente alrededor de ella.

Draco sentía lágrimas sobre sus mejillas y rápidamente los borró. Él había visto a Harry correrse muchas veces antes, a menudo con él o dentro del mismo Draco, pero jamás de esta manera. Antes Harry parecía casi rodeado por la melancolía con un humor ligeramente oscuro.

Draco no dudaba del amor de Harry hacia él, pero él sabía que algo faltaba. Esta vez Harry se veía eufórico, saciado, feliz.

Agradecía a Dios que su plan había funcionado. Cuando Harry mencionó por primera vez la idea de tomar una esposa, Draco se sorprendió enormemente. Pero la idea había echado raíces en su mente y en su corazón. Una esposa les traería niños y la suavidad y la clase de afecto que sólo una mujer podía brindar.

Él necesitaba eso. Él no tenía pesadillas de la guerra, tener a Harry lo había salvado de las penas de la guerra y la locura que había afligido a tantos de sus compañeros de armas. Pero él vivió con esos recuerdos cada día y Harry también. Ellos necesitaban a alguien que los ayudara comenzar de nuevo, un principio que no tuviera que ver con la muerte ni la violencia.

Draco había sabido desde el principio que Harry creía que él lo hacía por Draco, Harry, no necesitaba o quería una esposa. Pero Draco conocía a Harry mejor de lo que él se conocía y Harry realmente necesitaba la risa y la luz de una esposa y niños. Solo unas horas con Hermione, y Draco podía ver la diferencia en él. Draco había pretendido aceptar de mala gana el plan de Harry, todo el tiempo esperando que pudieran encontrar una mujer a la Harry pudiera amar.

Entonces, en Londres, Draco se había confiado en Albus Dumbledore. Albus había estado de acuerdo con Draco que los caprichos oscuros de Harry empeoraban. Él también aceptó que una esposa era una idea maravillosa Y luego tan sólo pasó, Albus le había ofrecido un guiño, él conocía a la mujer perfecta. Draco pensó que Albus había estado bromeando o al menos exagerando, pero después de haber encontrado a Hermione había comprendido que Albus había sido completamente serio. Ella era la mujer perfecta para ambos.

Le debía una muy grande a Albus, pensó con una sonrisa, mientras miraba la maravilla en el perfil perfecto de Hermione, su fuerte barbilla y su aristocrática nariz. Su boca sensual y esos ojos marrones, brillantes con el maravilloso conocimiento de sí misma; ella giró su cabeza y aquellos ojos lo miraron.

— Bésame, Hermione, — él le susurró. Ella se inclinó hacia él y él se levantó sobre sus rodillas para alcanzar mejor su boca. Ella era toda dispuesta sumisión y suavidad bajo sus labios. Él comprendió que éste era su primer beso. Ella se abrió para él en un lento golpear de su lengua sobre la curva rechoncha de su labio inferior, y él cavó dentro de su boca. Él sintió más bien que oyó la aguda entrada de su aliento cuando su lengua se encontró con la suya. Su vacilación y la respuesta inocente revelaban su inexperiencia con esta clase de beso de alma, un beso que Harry le había enseñado.

Draco profundizo más su beso, aplicando más presión con sus labios, moviendo su lengua más lejos en su boca, chupando mientras jugaba con su lengua. Hermione gimió y movió un brazo de Harry para rodear el cuello de Draco, abrazándolo más cerca. Su mano se zambulló en su pelo y tiró de él con fuerza y Draco sintió su pene erguirse excitado otra vez. Mientras dejaba volar sus pensamientos hacia otro combate amoroso, quizás follando a Hermione el mismo, Harry soltó un apacible ronquido. Hermione resopló en su beso y se retiró con una sonrisa tranquila y Draco sonriendo.

— Nuestro primer beso, — susurró Hermione, leyendo su mente.

— El primero de muchos, —Draco le aseguró, apoyándose hacia adelante para besar su frente suavemente. — El resto deberá esperar un poco, cuando te tengamos en casa, mi amor.

Draco despertó a Hermione y a Harry después de un corto reposo, como se hacía tarde, quería llevarla a su casa antes de que su madre comenzara a preocuparse. Harry estaba simpáticamente avergonzado de haberse quedado dormido encima de Hermione y dentro de ella. Hermione no se había preocupado en absoluto. Era maravilloso, el peso de un hombre caliente, saciado, desnudo cubriéndola, su polla todavía caliente dentro suyo.

Ella parecía una mujer diferente. Era una mujer diferente gracias a estos dos hombres. Jamás volvería a conformarse con la clase de medio-vida en la que había estado viviendo, ahora que ella sabía de lo que había estado perdiéndose. La risa estaba permanentemente atada a su cara mientras pensaba en todos los maravillosos años de follar y correrse por venir delante de ella con Draco y Harry.

Ellos estaban en el carruaje con las lámparas encendidas y los tres se sentaron apretados en un lado, Hermione en el medio. Ella estaba casi cubierta por ambos y Harry frotaba sus pies mientras Draco colocó algunos besos sobre su cuello y mordisqueaba su oreja.

— ¿Por qué esta sonriendo la gatita? — Harry preguntó suavemente y ella abrió sus ojos para verlo mirarla con una risa perezosa, su propia cabeza descansaba recostada sobre el respaldo del asiento.

— Tengo un canario frotando mis pies, — ella contestó igual de perezosamente y Draco rió en silencio en su oído, enviando una nube de temblores sobre su espalda.

— Lady Weasley, —Draco murmuró, — tienes un ingenio agudo.

— El mejor que pueda comerse, — ella gruñó y luego rió con ellos. Ella no podía recordar alguna vez en la que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacer bromas con un hombre. Ron no había tenido sentido del humor en lo absoluto.

Ella se hundió más profundamente sobre el asiento, acurrucándose hacia atrás contra Draco y frotando un pie sobre el muslo de Harry. — ¿Cuándo nos casaremos, Draco?

— Cuanto antes, — él suspiró, lamiendo su cuello directamente debajo de su oído. Ella se rió tontamente. — Tengo una licencia especial. La obtuve en Londres, esperando que dijeras que sí.

— ¿Sin haberme visto? — Ella preguntó ligeramente.

Draco se estremeció. — Parece tan frío ahora que te conocemos, — él admitió, — pero Albus nos dijo que serías una buena esposa y algunos matrimonios se han basados en menos que eso.

— Oh no estoy molesta, — Hermione se apresuró a asegurarles. — Pienso agradecer a Albus profundamente cuando él regrese. — Ambos hombres rieron.

—Albus vuelve de Londres el día cinco, — dijo Harry. — Podemos estar casados luego. — Él dio una sonrisa socarrona antes de agregar.

— ¿Dónde viviremos? — Hermione cambió de tema.

— Bien, pensamos que aquí, en Cantley. —Draco puso una mueca de horror sobre su cara — Seguramente no quieres vivir en Londres, ¿verdad?

Hermione tuvo que reírse de su expresión. — No, no realmente, aunque nunca haya ido y me gustaría visitarla un día. ¿Qué tan horrible es Londres?

Harry tenía una mirada muy seria sobre su cara cuando le contestó. — Tenemos miedo que Londres sea mala para tu salud, mi amor.

— ¿Entonces es como dicen tan sucio? — Hermione preguntó curiosamente.

— Sí, el rechazo y el aire son particularmente malos combinado con un loco que está esperando para atacar a las mujeres de nuestros amigos.

— ¿Qué?! — Hermione estaba horrorizado con el comentario de Harry. — ¿Qué dices?

— Tenemos varios amigos en Londres que se han casado como vamos a hacerlo nosotros, un matrimonio de tres. El grupo se hizo de un enemigo muy desafortunado hace varios años y a pesar de haber sido proscripto después de intentar matar a uno de ellos, logró regresar al país.

Desde entonces ha atacada a la esposa de dos de nuestros amigos.

— ¡Oh mi Dios! —Hermione exclamó. — ¿Está ella bien?

— Ahora, sí, pero ella fue golpeada y asustada. No te pondré en ese peligro. — Los brazos de Draco la envolvieron más cómodamente, y su voz fue dura.

Hermione sintió un golpe de miedo. — ¿Debería estar preocupada?

Harry alcanzó y tomó su mano. — No, al menos no lo creemos. Pensaremos que estamos más bien lejos de su esfera de acción y nos gustaría mantenerlo así.

Hermione se relajó ante la aseveración de Harry. Entonces ella se enfocó en la parte más interesante de su historia. — ¿Hay otros como nosotros?

— Sí, en verdad lo hay, mi querida, — Harry le dijo con una risa. — Cuando vayamos a Londres los conocerá, pero no muy pronto.

Hermione silenciosamente estuvo de acuerdo. Ella no tenía ningún deseo de viajar hacia el peligro si podía evitarlo. La conversación la hizo pensar en sus otros amigos. — ¿Son como el Duque?

—¿Severus? — Valentine se sorprendió un poco de verla asustada con el cambio de tema. — Lo son, Severus es… bueno…él...

Harry se rió. — Eso lo dice todo, y no dice nada. — Él se encogió en su manera habitual, — Él es joven e inexperto, pero un buen hombre. Le gusta reírse y eso siempre es bueno en un amigo.

— Él debe ser muy consciente de su posición si en algo se parece a su madre. —Hermione no pudo evitar una mueca de aversión.

Tanto Harry como Draco se echaron a reír. — ¿Severus? — Draco dijo de buen humor. — No, él no es para nada así. Tom se pasa la mitad del tiempo recordándole a Severus como debe ser.

— ¿Tom? — Hermione le preguntó.

— Tom Riddle. Él es el compañero habitual de Severus. Era el mejor amigo del hermano mayor de Severus

El tono de Harry era neutro, entonces Hermione le preguntó. — ¿Ellos son amantes, como ustedes?

Harry la miró pensativo durante un momento. — No estoy seguro que no lo sean, aunque creo que a Severus si le gustaría. Pero Tom, él aleja a Severus. — Harry se encogió otra vez con la duda.

— ¿Crees que le gustaré? — Hermione no quería que los amigos de Harry y Draco la despreciaran por casarse con una sencilla viuda con niños del interior del país. Sus amigos parecían tan sofisticados. Ahora sabrían si el Duque en verdad era un buen amigo.

— Ellos te amarán, — Draco le aseguró, besando su cuello, — sólo porque nosotros lo hacemos.

— ¿Qué diablos? —Draco murmuró detrás de ella y Hermione abrió sus ojos. Ella se había quedado dormida al ritmo del carruaje en la seguridad de sus brazos.

— ¿Qué esta pasando?— Ella preguntó semidormida, sentándose y estirándose. Ella llevó su mirada hacia la ventana y vio su casa con todas las luces encendidas.

— ¡Oh mi Dios! — Hermione se puso frenética. Algo debía haber pasado. La casita de campo debería estar a oscura esta noche y los niños en la cama.

El carruaje se detuvo y Draco se lanzó abriendo la puerta, saltando hacia el suelo y girándose para sacar a Hermione. Ella corrió hacia la puerta, Draco y Harry detrás de ella, cerca. Antes de que ella pudiera llegar, la puerta se abrió y Percy se apresuró hacia ella. Ella apenas tuvo tiempo para pararse antes de que su brazo retrocediera y un golpe sonara sobre su mejilla, derribándola. Ella vio estrellas y quedó allí aturdida durante un momento.

— Puta asquerosa, tuve que mentirle a la Duquesa, cubriendo tus puterías. —él silbó. — Me llevo a los niños esta noche. Volveré por la mañana para hablar de tu castigo.

— Bastardo patético, — La cordura de Draco se evaporó con solo ver a Hermione limpiarse a los pies de Percy. —

¿Acaso obtienes placer abusando de los más débiles? ¿Por qué no te atreves a enfrentarte a un hombre en vez de mujeres y niños? —Draco se mantenía de pie casi sobre su cara, tomando su corbata de fantasía y con un gesto inequívoco en su rostro. .

— Hijo de puta, — jadeó Percy. — Pagarás por esto y por lo que tú y tu amante extranjero me robaron esta noche. — Draco lo lanzó sobre la tierra como si él fuera basura. La cara del hombre mayor estaba lívida con la furia. — Hermione era mía, mía. Estaba dispuesto a casarme con ella, pero ahora no voy hacerlo. Ella no es lo suficientemente buena ahora. Conseguiré todo lo que quiero sin tener necesidad de casarme con la puta. Y usted será expulsado de la comarca y de Inglaterra si tengo que hacerlo.

Harry y la señora Granger se habían precipitado al lado de Hermione en cuanto ella había caído, y ella ahora estaba sentada sobre la tierra con los brazos de su madre alrededor de ella. Harry se apresuró para ponerse de pie delante de Percy luego dobló sus rodillas para agacharse delante del hombre caído. Su voz era aún más amenazante debido a la tranquilidad con que habló.

— Es usted quien se marchará, Weasley, si en algo valora su vida. La semana que viene, Hermione será Lady Malfoy. Desde esta noche tanto ella como su madre y los niños también, estarán en Cantley con nosotros. Nunca los tocará o los verá otra vez. Me aseguraré que el Duque sepa sobre este incidente, y nunca más será bienvenido en el Ashton Park. Y sí, Draco y yo tenemos ese poder. Es un asqueroso matón. No hay nada más para usted aquí.

Harry se puso de pie y dio la espalda al hombre más viejo, ignorándolo completamente como amenaza. Percy fue dejado jadeando como un pescado sobre la tierra. Harry se dio vuelta a la puerta y vio a Hugo y Rose allí. — Vengan, vamos a empacar sus cosas, — él dijo con cuidado y Rose le dejó levantarla y llevarla al interior.

Draco recogió a Hermione en sus brazos y su madre se apresuró a entrar delante de ellos. Cuando pasó cerca de Percy, con la cabeza de Hermione sobre su hombro, él hizo una pausa y miró hacia abajo. — Si te veo hacia el final de la semana, te mataré, — le dijo con una voz plana, y Hermione no dudó de sus palabras. Ella enterró su cara en su cuello y se abrazó en sus fuertes brazos.

Ella no quería volver a ver a Percy nunca más, ni siquiera besando el suelo de la derrota.

— Creo que te amaré, — ella le susurró, alzando la vista a Draco después de que él dio patadas a la puerta para cerrarla detrás de ellos.

Él le dio una risa suave. — Desde luego que lo harás, mi amor, es parte del plan.

Percy estaba lívido. Él esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró y luego comenzó a elevarse. Sólo entonces su lacayo se acercó apresurado a ayudarle. El hombre había estado manteniéndose a distancia cerca del carruaje de Percy, ocultándose en las sombras. Él había querido sorprender a Hermione enfrentándola con su traición. No había contado con los dos bastardos poco naturales que estaban con ella.

— ¡Lárgate! — Le gruñó al criado. Él se levantó sobre sus pies la dificultad, su apretado corsé apretado le impedía hacerlo con fuerza. — Vi que no te precipitaste en mi ayuda cuando fue atacado por ese bruto.

— Bien,… — el lacayo tartamudeó, claramente con miedo de seguir.

— No importa, — mordió Percy. — No necesito tu ayuda. Tengo mis propios modos de hacer que me la paguen.


	12. PERCY II

**Esta es una adaptacion espero les guste los personajes son J.K. Rowling **

**Espero les guste es un Harry/Draco/Hermione**

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo**

Capítulo Diez

Dos días después Hermione y los niños se habían instalado en Cantley. Hugo y Rose estaban cautivados con el cuarto de niños, que contenía algunos juguetes viejos abandonados por los dueños anteriores. Su placer ante los juguetes desechados casi rompió el corazón de Harry.

Él había enviado a dos de los lacayos para comprar cada juguete disponible en el pueblo. Estaba firmemente determinado de convertir a esos niños en los niños más malcriados.

Draco había asumido las lecciones de Hugo hasta que encontraran un tutor. Él había publicado un aviso y estaba esperanzado de que pronto responderían considerando el buen sueldo que ofrecía. .

Y Hermione finalmente comenzaba a relajarse. No tener preocupaciones era un nuevo concepto para ella a lo que debía adaptarse. En realidad se había pellizcado con tanta fuerza aquella mañana intentando asegurarse de que todo era verdadero que se había dejado una contusión en el brazo.

También intentaba aprender como cuidar de una casa de ese tamaño. Ayer en el desayuno ella le había preguntado a Draco que se requeriría de ella como su esposa.

— Tendrá que cuidar de la casa, es lo único que puedo imaginar — le había dicho vagamente.

Hermione había suspirado con impaciencia. — ¿Sí, pero qué exactamente implica eso, Draco? ¿Cuántos criados tienes? ¿Tengo ama de llaves? ¿Seré responsable de las cuentas de la casa también?

Él había mirado a Harry, parecían perdidos, —realmente no lo sé Hermione. Harry maneja todo eso.

Hermione había visto entonces como sería. — Yo veo. Y ahora voy a hacerlo también.

Draco había reído ingeniosamente. — Exactamente, mi amor.

Harry se rió. — Draco deseaba tener un montón de perros y un establo, mi amor, y quizás uno o dos caballo de carreras. Y en sus ratos de ocio jugar con los niños. Todos los otros detalles de su vida nos los deja a nosotros.

Más que molestarse Hermione se sintió eufórica. Ser capaz de supervisar una casa como Cantley era un sueño realizado. Ella no tenía que preocuparse por el dinero, eso lo habían aclarado. Entre los dos, ellos eran bastante sólidos económicamente, su dinero bien invertido, crecía a diario.

Ella había pasado la mañana con el ama de llaves, que resultó que Draco en verdad tenía. Ella era una mujer sensata con algo de acento Cockney y sin secretos con Hermione sobre sus orígenes.

— Lord Malfoy y el señor Potter me contrataron para que guise, — le dijo ella sin rodeos. — Yo tenía mi propia casa, con algunas muchachas, pero tenía que continuar dale que dale, ¿ve? Ellos me dieron una posibilidad y a un par de mis muchachas también.

Decir que Hermione se asustó es decirlo suave. — Ya veo. — Ella decidió hablar tan claramente como lo había hecho la señora McGonagall. — ¿Cree que ellas serán algún problema? — Ella había oído los cuentos de muchachas de la calle que mentían para entrar en una casa y luego recuperar sus viejos hábitos con otros criados e incluso señores. .

— Para nada, señora, — le había declarado firmemente. — Nos contrataron porque servíamos a otros señores que ellos conocían Todos murieron durante la guerra, sabe usted. Mire, ellos saben lo que hacíamos, y nos ofrecieron un mejor camino. Nunca haríamos nada para avergonzarlos.

Hermione se conmovió casi hasta las lágrimas. Que Draco y Harry pudieran haber hecho algo así. Ella se sintió pequeña por pensar mal de estas mujeres durante hasta un momento. Ella sabía por experiencia lo que era ser una viuda en estos tiempos. .

— Estoy bastante contenta de oírle, señora McGonagall, — fue todo lo que ella dijo. — ¿Comenzamos con el recorrido por la casa? — Su cabeza giraba en la hora del té con toda la información que había recibido. Linos, menús, cuentas, criados, apenas podía mantenerlo todo en su cabeza. Finalmente comprendía lo que significaba ser la esposa de un hombre rico y las responsabilidades que esto implicaba.

Hermione tomaba el té con su madre en el jardín trasero. — Me pregunto si envíe a alguien por los muchachos, — ella refunfuñó mientras servía a su madre una taza.

— ¿Es así como los llamaremos? — Jane dijo maliciosamente. — Me lo preguntaba.

Hermione despacio dejo la tetera y miró a su madre. — Lo siento. Adivino que realmente no he hablado de nada contigo. No comprendí que esto también te afecta. Jane al instante deja su taza y tomó la mano de Hermione.

— No, querida, lo siento. No es lo que significa para nada esa observación. Es solo que más bien… —Ella agitó sus manos en el aire y luego se rindió. — No estoy seguro que esto sea francamente real….

Hermione mordió su labio y contempló en decir una mentira, pero al final optó por la verdad. Su madre estaría aquí mucho tiempo, hasta que regresara a su propia casa. Ella lo entendería eventualmente. Hermione estaba incómodo con la idea de mentirle de todos modos. Ella había estado junto a ella durante su desastroso matrimonio y la calamidad de las deudas de Ron.

— Voy a casarme con el Lord Malfoy, — ella comenzó, — cuanto antes.

— Lo sospeché a partir de los comentarios del señor Potter anoche, — contestó Jane. — Pero ¿qué del señor Potter?

¿Cuál es su papel aquí? — Su mirada era directa.

— Él es el amante de Draco y será el mío también. — La voz de Hermione fue serena, su tono quizás evidenciaba un cierto tono defensivo, pero sintió arder su cara mientras hablaba.

— Ya veo. — Esto vez fue el turno de Jane de asustarse. Ella miró a lo lejos durante un momento. Cuando volvió a mirarla también estaba ruborizada, pero ella continúo —

¿Y es eso lo qué quieres? — Ella alcanzó la mano de Hermione otra vez y lo agarró fuerte. — ¿Alguien te está forzando? Podremos encontrar otro modo de frustrar a Percy, si esto es contra tu voluntad.

Hermione tomó sus manos con una de las suyas. — Oh no, Madre. Esto es lo que quiero. Ellos son hombres buenos, me necesitan. Me preocupo por ambos. Es verdad, al principió dudé de su ofrecimiento debido a nuestras circunstancias, y porque era algo mejor que Percy.

Pero ahora, ahora… puedo ver un futuro feliz aquí para mí y los niños. Son hombres honorables, y me respetan y me cuidan a cambio. Podemos hacerlo funcionar, podemos.

Jane cerró sus ojos brevemente, y cuando los abrió Hermione vio el amor y la determinación que siempre la apoyaba. — Bien entonces, —Jane dijo. — Si esto es lo que quieres, entonces todos lo haremos funcionar.

Hermione se inclinó y la abrazó. — Oh gracias, Madre, gracias.

Jane limpió su garganta y preguntó a Hermione sobre su mañana. Ella le dijo todo sobre la señora McGonagall cuando fueron interrumpidos por el grito chillón, asustado de Rose de en algún sitio delante de la casa. Hermione dejó caer su taza a la tierra y corría antes de pensar en ello, Jane iba cerca detrás.

Ellos dieron la vuelta sobre el costado de la casa para ver a Percy arrastrar a Rose que gritaba hacia su carro.

Había varios soldados que estaban de pie cerca de él y la criada que había sido asignada para cuidar a Rose no se veía por ninguna parte

.

— ¡Rose! — Hermione gritó, corriendo.

— ¡Mamá! — gritó Rose intentó arrancarse de Percy hacia Hermione. Antes de que Hermione pudiera alcanzarla ella había sido atrapada por uno de los soldados y empujada hacia atrás. Su madre la cogió antes de que ella se cayera.

— ¡Ella es mi hija! —Hermione gritó. — ¿Qué está haciendo?

— ¿Rose? — Hermione escuchó el grito de Harry y se dio vuelta para verlo aparecer por la puerta de calle, con la criada que había estado mirando a Rose cerca. Harry bramaba con la rabia cuando vio a Percy arrastrar a la pequeña niña y él no siguió caminando a largos trancos mientras abordaba al hombre mayor.

Percy la soltó y ella intentó correr hacia Hermione, pero fue agarrada rápidamente por el mismo soldado que había tomado a Hermione. Ella gritaba histéricamente ahora y Hermione también gritaba, intentando quitársela, pero otro soldado bloqueó su camino.

— ¡Déjenme, condenados! — Hermione oyó el grito de Harry, la cólera y la desesperación de su voz. Ella miró y vio a dos soldados arrastrarlo lejos de Percy.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — La voz de Draco sonó con la autoridad.

Hermione se dio vuelta con alivio. — ¡Draco! ¡Ellos quieren quitarme a Rose!

— Libérela inmediatamente, — Draco exigió, su cara cubierta con una fría rabia.

Percy no le hizo caso. — Encuentra al muchacho, — le ordenó al soldado delante de Hermione.

— ¿Qué dijo? — El tono en la voz de Draco logró que los soldados que detenían a Harry miran del uno al otro nerviosamente.

— Usted no tiene ningún derecho aquí, Malfoy, — le informó Percy vilmente. — Tengo una orden del Juez de Paz que preside en ausencia del Duque. Esto me da la custodia de los niños, y ya fue aprobado por la Duquesa. Ellos son míos ahora.

— Esta es mi propiedad, — mordió Draco. — Es usted quien no tiene ninguna autoridad aquí. Deme la orden, y después de que se haya comprobado consideraré la situación.

— ¿Cree que soy un idiota? — escupió Percy. — Si le permito mantener a los niños hasta que la orden haya sido verificado se largará con ellos. En cuanto a su autoridad aquí, es por eso que traje a los soldados. Ellos están aquí expresamente para ver que la justicia sea servida.

— ¿Justicia, robar unos niños a su madre? — El tono de Harry era tan virulento como el de Percy. — Eso no es justicia, eso es crueldad.

— ¿Señor? — La voz de Hugo vino temblorosa desde la entrada.

— Tú, muchacho, — Percy le ordenó. — Ven aquí. Debes venir conmigo.

— No, Hugo, — Draco lo dijo rápidamente ante la vacilación con que comenzó a dar unos pasos.

El soldado que sostenía a Rose la hizo pasar al otro y se dio vuelta hacia Draco con una mirada de desprecio. — Si usted interfiere, Malfoy, usted o su amante, — él escupió la palabra como si fuera un insulto, — tengo la autoridad para detenerle, y lo haré con placer. Los de su clase no tiene nada que hacer cerca de niños.

— ¡Usted no puede llevárselos! — Hermione gritó. — ¡Draco! ¡Draco, díselos! ¡Diles que no pueden llevarse a los niños!

Draco dio un paso hacia adelante de manera amenazante y el soldado alcanzó su espada. — Deme una razón, Malfoy, — gruñó. — Usted me repugna, y nada me gustaría más que terminar con su lamentable vida ahora mismo.

— Capitán, — dijo Percy con la gran satisfacción mientras miraba a Draco todavía, — traiga al muchacho y déjenos salir de este lugar. Debemos proteger a los niños. No creo, a no ser que él nos ataque, que tengamos autoridad para matar al Lord Malfoy, o al señor Potter en realidad.

Hermione estaba de pie indefensa mientras Harry maldecía, rabiaba y luchaba, y Draco se quedó parado inmóvil como una roca mientras veía como los niños eran llevados hacia el carruaje de Percy.

Antes de que subir, Percy giró hacia a Hermione. — Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Hermione. Espero tener noticias tuyas dentro de poco.


	13. EL DUQUE

**Esta es una adaptacion espero les guste los personajes son J.K. Rowling **

**Espero les guste es un Harry/Draco/Hermione**

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo**

Capítulo Once

— Debemos esperar a Severus, — dijo Draco otra vez con un tono cansado. Durante dos días él había contenido a Harry y había escuchado los sollozos de Hermione. Su corazón se rompía con lo que les pasaba los niños.

El futuro se había visto tan brillante, todo tan perfecto. Él debería haber sabido que se todo se desintegraría

— ¡No podemos esperar más, Draco! — Harry discutía. —Weasley está equivocado, ¿sí? Si no conseguimos a los niños ahora, no hay ninguna seguridad de lo que les hará. ¡Qué ya podría haber hecho! — Harry paseaba agitadamente sobre la alfombra, pasando su mano con impaciencia por su pelo. Él no había dormido durante dos días, ninguno de ellos lo había hecho y se notaba. Su acento era pesado, sus ojos salvajes.

Draco estaba sentado hacia adelante y sus codos descansaban sobre sus rodillas, él frotaba su cara. — Si intentamos tomar a los niños puede ser visto como un acto ilegal que podría condenarnos, Harry. Considerando el comportamiento de los soldados hasta podrían matarnos. ¿Dónde quedarían Hermione y los niños entonces? Por ahora obliguemos a Weasley a jugar al salvador.

Él no puede hacerles nada a los niños o eso debilitará su reclamación. Entonces esperaremos.

— ¿Cómo sabes que el duque vendrá? — La voz de Hermione era chillona y débil de lágrimas y agotamiento. — ¿Qué si él no viene? — Ella se apoyó contra el marco de puerta del estudio, rota. Se abrazó como si tuviera frío. — Debo ir. Debo ir con Percy y darle lo que él quiere.

— ¡No, Hermione! no puedes, — Harry lo dijo una voz angustiada. — no puedes, nunca estarás con él. ¿Puedes así retroceder y dar la espalda a lo que podríamos tener?

—¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? — El tono de Hermione era tan angustiado como el de Harry. — Me muestras una vislumbre de cielo y ahora debo volver al infierno.

Me pides escoger entre tú y mis niños, Harry, y debo escoger a Hugo y Rose. — Ella cubrió su cara con sus manos y sus hombros se sacudieron con sus sollozos. Draco se elevó para abrazarla pero Harry ya estaba allí.

— Lo siento, mi amor, lo siento, — Harry susurró mientras la tomaba en sus brazos. Hermione se tomó del abrigo en su espalda con los puños apretados mientras cavaba en su pecho, todavía gritando. Draco fue hacia ambos, él no podía estar lejos.

Ellos eran su vida, sus amores, su mañana. Él los abrazó apretadamente y ellos se separaron, la cabeza de Hermione sobre su hombro derecho, Harry sobre su izquierdo.

— Arreglaremos esto, — él le susurró. — Tendré cuidado de ello.

— Entonces hágalo. — La voz de Jane Granger cortó el cuarto con su tranquilidad. — Él se ha robado a nuestros niños y usted se sienta aquí gritando, esperando a un frívolo Duque. Si él es tan poderoso, nos ayudará a regresar a los niños.

Los tres giraron para mirarla con asombro. — ¡Madre! —Hermione gritó. — ¡Seguramente no culpas a Draco!

Jane sacudió su cabeza tristemente y cerró sus ojos con pena. — No, solo culpo al responsable: Percy. — Ella abrió sus ojos. — Él es malo, Hermione. Tú lo sabes. Sabes lo que ha hecho en el pasado. Incluso ahora él podría estar golpeando a esos niños. ¿Quieres que ellos sufran como tú lo hiciste? No hice nada por ayudarte cuando más me necesitabas.

No cometeré el mismo error con Hugo y Rose. No te dejaré cometer el mismo error.

Harry se dio vuelta hacia Hermione con un gruñido. — ¿Él te golpeó antes de la otra noche? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

Hermione se sentó fatigosamente sobre el sofá. — ¿Con qué motivo? ¿Qué bueno habría logrado con decirles que mi matrimonio fue una pesadilla? ¿Qué mientras mi marido estaba lejos ocupando en el juego cada centavo que teníamos su hermano intervino e hizo de mi vida un infierno vivo? ¿Qué si él me golpeaba? ¿Puedes cambiar el pasado? Creo que no. Era suficiente con que me ofrecieran un futuro sin él.

—Hermione— Draco comenzó, su cara deformada con la rabia, pero Hermione le cortó.

— Madre tiene razón. Voy a ir con Percy. Le haré darme los niños. No puedo dejarlo controlar mi vida ya más. No lo dejaré. — Ella miró a Draco y Harry. — Toma tu rabia y ven conmigo. Si quieres enfrentarlo, no te pararé. Pero no seguiré esperando con ustedes más tiempo. — Ella se puso de pie y se movió hacia la puerta.

Antes de que ella pudiera alcanzarla, tanto Draco como Harry la interceptaron. Draco la tomó en un abrazo feroz mientras Harry soportaba a su lado vibrando con la intención. — Sí, Hermione, iremos. Iremos ahora.

Draco giró su cabeza para hablarle en su pelo. — Sí, he sido un imbécil por esperar a Severus. Si debemos nos marcharnos con los niños. El mundo es demasiado grande, y seguramente encontraremos nuestro lugar en él. Pero mi lugar ahora mismo está a tu lado, protegiendo a nuestros niños.

Él se arrancó y Hermione los tomó de las manos. — Déjanos ir y traer nuestros niños a casa entonces.

— Gracias a Dios, — Jane susurró mientras ella se hundió sobre una silla, — Gracias a Dios.

Draco y Harry guiaron hasta parar delante de la casa de Percy. Ellos se alarmaron al ver a criados llevar cajas y el equipaje a los carruajes que esperaban.

— ¿Está Percy en casa? —Draco llamó a uno de los cocheros.

— ¿Cómo? Seguro que está en casa, pero se marcha dentro de una hora.. — El cochero sacudió su cabeza cuando él habló. — ¿Y quién es usted?

— Soy el padre de los niños, — Draco le dijo mientras desmontaba. Su voz era baja y desigual, temblando con su rabia.

— Creía que había muerto, — dijo el cochero con desconfianza. — Su mama iba a casarse otra vez.

— Ella se casará conmigo. — Los pasos de Draco no redujeron la marcha mientras le contestaba al asombrado cochero. Los criados que momentos antes habían estado ocupados apresurados, ahora se veían tranquilos y vigilantes.

Más cuando Harry apareció siguiendo los pasos de Valentine.

De pronto la puerta de calle se abrió y Percy apareció con el mismo Capitán quien había estado en Cantley el día que ellos tomaron a los niños

.

— ¿Qué quiere, Malfoy? —exigió Percy. — No es bienvenido aquí.

— Quiero a mis niños. — Draco había detenido sus pasos, Harry estaba a su derecho. Su voz sonó con dura y autoritaria y la postura de ambos hombres claramente les demostraba que estaban familiarizados con la violencia y no tenían miedo de usarla.

Draco vio que el Capitán estaba armado con una pistola y una espada, y lo vio listo para usarlos. Draco estaba feliz de haber insistido en que Hermione se quedara en casa y lo dejara con Harry manejar esto.

Ella no tenía que estar implicada en una confrontación sangrienta. Si él y Harry morían, al menos se llevarían a Percy con ellos y Hermione tendría los niños atrás.

— ¡Lord Malfoy! ¡Señor Potter! — La voz de Hugo sonó de dentro de la casa. Ellos oyeron la carrera y luego una riña, y a Hugo gritando — ¡Maldito, déjeme ir!

Draco podía sentir su rabia irradiando de su cuerpo, girando en el aire espeso con la tensión. A su lado, sintió más que vio a Harry disponerse a seguir hacia Percy y el Capitán. Después de tantos años de luchar uno al lado del otro, sabía instintivamente que haría Harry. La experiencia en batalla del Capitán mostró que el movimiento de Harry había sido previsto.

— Ni siquiera lo piense, — gruñó el Capitán. — Si pone un pie aquí tengo la autoridad para matarle, y lo haré.

— Es usted es bienvenidos para intentarlo, — se recuperó Harry. — Pero no seré yo quien cene con el diablo esta noche.

Ambos hombres dieron un paso adelante y el pulso de Draco se apresuró mientras se disponía a hacer lo que fuera necesario para rescatar a sus niños y proteger a Harry. Pero la remota acción fue suspendida por el traqueteo de ruedas de carruaje y el palpitar de los cascos de caballos que se acercaban a la casa.

Los cuatro hombres contemplaron un enorme carruaje que abría sus puertas. Draco sintió la tensión dejar su cuerpo y respiró más fácil mientras Harry se distanciaba a su lado. Por la comisura de sus ojos vio como Percy alargaba una mano hacia el brazo del Capitán y lo tira hacia atrás.

Bueno, él también sabía quien era.

Harry dio un paso hacia adelante y abrió la puerta del carruaje de Severus antes de que el lacayo pudiera hacerlo.

— ¡Harry! — La voz jovial del duque vino desde dentro y un segundo más tarde su cabeza apareció por la puerta. Él compartió una risa encantadora con todos los reunidos y descendió del carro sin preocuparse del mundo. Su ropa como siempre era impecable y adaptada para acentuar su delgado y francamente musculoso cuerpo. Sus hombros están más grandes, pensó Draco, y sus ojos más sabios. Severus está creciendo.

Un hermoso hombre con un pelo negro y una cara seria miró fuera del carro, su mirada severa se encendió brevemente sobre cada participante en el cuadro viviente ante él. Él salió del carro y Severus se dio vuelta al instante.

— Realmente sé cuidadoso, Tom. Mira tu pierna. — Severus alcanzó una mano atrás para ayudarlo bajar unos pasos.

Tom Riddle miró con el ceño fruncido a Severus y sacudió su cabeza. — Me haces parecer a una anciana, Sev. ¿Alguna vez me he caído del carro antes? — A pesar de sus palabras él tomó la mano de Severus y se inclinó sobre él cuando brincó a tierra.

— No, pero eso es porque siempre te presto una mano. — La respuesta de Severus era impenitente y acompañada por su encantadora sonrisa, aunque había una indirecta tensión en su voz. Draco sabía que Tom no podía quedarse tranquilo mucho tiempo cuando Severus lo miraba así. Él recordó a su conversación con Hermione y por primera vez se preguntó por qué Tom se negaba a Severus. Claramente se preocupaba por él. La voz de Percy lo devolvió al presente.

— Duque, estoy encantado de verle. — Los tonos untuosos del hombre hicieron subir la ira de Draco.

— Sí, sí, desde luego, — Severus respondió. — ¡Draco! Aquí estás. ¡Venimos de Londres con Albus ante tu urgente petición y llegamos para encontrar que te habías ido!

Cuando nos detuvimos en Cantley nos dijeron que te encontraríamos aquí. — Él se acercó hacia Draco y los dos hombres se dieron la mano como amigos viejos.

— Severus, me alegra mucho de verte. Les echamos de menos en Londres. — Él miró de vuelta al carro. — ¡Hola!, Tom. — Él amplió su mano y Tom cojeó para sacudírsela. Él sabía cuanto odiaba el hombre que la gente le hiciera concesiones por su herida. Severus y Tom saludaron a Harry mientras Draco miraba a Percy regresar sobre sus pasos.

— ¿Señor Percy, — Severus lo detuvo, — qué es eso de que me he enterado sobre niños secuestrados? Seguramente he entendido mal. — Draco reconocía el acero en la voz de Severus. ¿Cuándo había adquirido ese tono?

Percy se sentía desmayar sin embargo y soportó de pie. — Mi sobrina y sobrino no han sido secuestrados, Duque.

Ellos están aquí sanos y salvo conmigo, como estoy seguro que mi hermano habría querido.

Oh entonces ese va ha ser su argumento, pensó Draco con satisfacción. Era débil y fácilmente superable.

— Los niños deberían estar con su madre, Severus, — dijo Draco suavemente. — Mi novia, Hermione, la madre de los niños, está muy apenada.

— Estoy bastante de acuerdo, Draco, al menos en este caso. — Severus y dio vuelta otra vez hacia Percy.

— Tráigame los niños, Weasley.

Les haré unas preguntas.

Por primera vez Percy pareció congelado. — Duque, esto es excesivo, los apenaría, estoy seguro. Su madre ha escogido, como podría decirle, un futuro desafortunado con estos dos caballeros, y los niños están muy felices ser alejados de ellos, siendo tan poco naturales.

Su madre…Severus lo interrumpió con gesto. — Mi madre ya no está ha cargo del condado Enterada de mi inminente llegada ella muy sabiamente se marchó. Tráigame a los niños.

Por primera vez el Capitán habló. — el Señor Percy dice la verdad, Duque. Usted es claramente inconsciente de la naturaleza asquerosa de la relación entre estos dos o no los llamaría amigos.

Cuando Severus dio vuelta hacia el Capitán, Draco dio un paso hacia atrás con una furia desmedida en su mirada. — No suponga que debe informarme sobre la vida privada de mis amigos, Capitán. Si deseara su opinión se la pediré. Hasta entonces mantenga su boca cerrada.

— Severus, — dijo Tom suavemente. La cabeza de Severus se giró para verlo. — No comiences conmigo, Tom. — Él se dio vuelta alejándose, despidiendo al otro hombre de un modo que Draco nunca le había visto antes. Él estaba consternado. ¿Qué pasaba entre ellos?

Una máscara de amistad cayó sobre los rasgos de Severus, y él se dirigió a alguien sobre el hombro de Draco. — Hola. ¿Y quien es esta cachorrita?

Draco y Harry se giraron completamente. — ¡Rose! —Harry gritó y cayó a sus rodillas, sus brazos se abrieron y la pequeña voló escaleras abajo hacia él. El Capitán se movió para intervenir y Rose se detuvo de golpe, agarrándose del pasamano de piedra.

— Si usted la toca, Capitán, se encontrará escoltando a los rechazados en Australia. — El tono de Severus era más frío de lo que Draco alguna vez había percibido y él sabía sin ninguna duda que si alguna vez se dirigía a él en ese tono, él no vacilaría a hacer todo lo que Severus ordenara.

El cambio del antes joven Duque no solo era asombroso era un poco menos que alarmante. Harry se había elevado para precipitarse hacia el Capitán, pero fue detenido por la mano de Tom en su brazo.

— ¡Duque! —bramó Percy. — Tengo una orden de custodia para los niños, aprobados por su madre. Seguramente no la rescindirá

— Lo estoy haciendo, Percy. Usted parece haber olvidado la misma cosa que mi madre con frecuencia pasa por alto. Yo soy el Duque aquí, no ella. — Él miró abajo como Rose rápidamente se apresuró a bajar la escalera Pasó a Draco y se rozó la chaqueta de Harry.

Como él miró hacia abajo Rose se sostenía de sus brazos de un modo históricamente infantil que indicaba que ella deseaba ser alzada Severus se agachó y ella se apoyó en él y lo besó sobre la mejilla. — ¡Um!, tienes una simpática muchachita aquí, Draco. Ella si que sabe cuál es el hombre que en verdad merece la pena.

Draco estaba tan nervioso que podía oír su corazón palpitar y de repente sintió la transpiración caer de sus sienes descargando la enorme tensión nerviosa Él rio nervioso. — Sí, es verdad, Severus. Una muchacha muy simpática, como su madre.

El momento ligero fue interrumpido por el silbido furioso de Percy. — Bien llévese a la muchacha, ella es inútil para mí. Pero me quedaré con el muchacho. Él es mi heredero, después de todo y la ley británica favorece mi custodia.

— ¡No! —Harry exclamó con la cólera. Draco sabía que le había demandado un gran autocontrol callarse hasta ahora. — No tiene ningún derecho para reclamar a estos niños. Ellos son nuestros. Hermione no le quiere, acepte eso. No le permitiremos abusar de los niños como hizo con ella. Sólo por esto debería matarle. — Tom se había colocado frente a él y lo contenía con ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

Draco oyó un aliento cortado desde dentro el carro y se dio vuelta para ver a Hermione asomarse. Él estaba tan sorprendido como enfadado. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Él le había dicho que se quedara en casa

.

— ¡Mamá! —Rose gritó y se escapó de los brazos de Severus. Hermione la cogió cuando Severus la dejo ir.

— Rose, bebé, — dijo Hermione, besando su cara y abrazándola fuerte.

— Ah, ya ven ustedes, caballeros, ellas siempre vuelven a casa con mamá, — dijo Severus secamente. — Nadie tiene la menor posibilidad contra las madres querida.

Hermione sonrió débilmente. — Muchas mujeres no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra la madre de un Señor,

Ella siempre las encontrará si quiere.

Severus hizo una mueca. — ¿Acaso ha encontrado a mi madre, verdad? — Él preguntó tenso.

— ¡Duque! — El tono de Percy era positivamente amonestador. — Su madre es una gran mujer, y no debería permitirle decir nada de ella, delante de esta… gente. — Lo dijo en el mismo tono en que uno podría decir — estos bichos — y Severus se tensó otra vez.

— ¿Está enseñándome mi tarea, señor? — Severus tronó, y Draco se estremeció. Él miró a Harry y los ojos del otro hombre estaban enormes en el asombro. — ¿Quién se cree que es para reprenderme?

— ¿Madre? — Hugo se precipitó de la puerta, tenía un aspecto despeinado. Un lacayo enfadado lo seguía, su ojo comenzaba a ponerse negro, su peluca estaba torcida. Hugo lo eludió y saltó por los escalones, sólo para retenido por Percy tomándolo del brazo. Él arrastró al muchacho hacia atrás, sosteniendo su brazo fuerte que solo los dedos del pie tocaban el piso.

— ¡Oh, me hace daño! — le gritó, y Draco se precipitó dos escalones antes de que las palabras de Percy lo pararan el frío.

— Uno más paso y voy a lanzar al muchacho escaleras abajo. Él será un mutilado vitalicio.

— ¡No! — gritó Hermione y Harry gruñó detrás suyo. — ¡Maldito loco!

— Esto ya estaba decidido, — les dijo Percy, con tono bajo y enfadado. — La Duquesa me prometió a Hermione. Ella dijo que era mi deber protegerla de su baja naturaleza, castigar a los niños hasta que ellos aprendan lo que está mal.

Ella me lo prometió. — Él giró sus ojos encendidos con odio hacia Hermione. — Ella tenía razón sobre ti Tendría que haberlo sabido. Siempre has sido una puta. Yo no podía golpearte mientras estabas casado con Ron. Intenté entrenarte, hacerte digna de mí. Mira como me has pagado.

Hermione sollozó, y Hugo se echó sobre Percy. — ¡Bastardo! — El muchacho gritó, luchándolo. Percy lo miró con aversión y el corazón de Draco se detuvo. Él comenzó a caminar hacia arriba de la escalera mientras Percy miraba a Hugo. ¡Él no lo hacía demasiado rápido, maldito sea! Como en un lento sueño Draco vio al Capitán extender la mano y agarrar a Hugo, arrastrándolo detrás del peligro. Con un rugido en sus oídos todo volvió a ser normal y Draco no detuvo sus pasos mientras se precipitó hacia Percy.

— Eres un maldito, — le gruñó, agarrando a Percy por las solapas y lanzándolo contra la pared de piedra. Él retrocedió su puño y golpeo al pequeño hombre con toda la rabia que sentía y pudo oír el crujido de huesos en el contacto. Percy cayó al suelo, pero no antes de que Draco pudiera golpearlo otra vez mientras él intentaba agarrarse. Le llevó un momento registrar la voz.

— Draco detente, —Severus seguía diciendo una y otra vez. Cuando estuvo tranquilo, Severus lo liberó y con cuidado lo giró alejándolo del hombre caído, roto. —Hugo está bien y Weasley no lo tocará otra vez. ¿Está bien? Ve toma a tu muchacho.

Draco agarró al asustado muchacho, todavía sostenido por el Capitán. Draco miró al Capitán, quien estaba tan pálido como un fantasma, sus ojos amplios. — Lo siento, señor, no entendí. Yo no vi. — Draco sólo podía cabecear en la aceptación forzada. — Gracias, — le susurró al Capitán y se arrodilló delante de Hugo. El muchacho se lanzó en sus brazos sollozando, Draco lo sostuvo cerca.

— Draco—Hermione sollozó, y él miró hacia abajo para verla a ella y a Rose en los brazos de Harry. Él recogió a Hugo y juntos fueron hacia su familia.

Cuando Draco y Harry cargaron a los niños en el carruaje, Severus se inclinó y sacó a Percy. Lo arrastró fuera de la escalera y lo lanzó a la tierra.

— Usted se marchará aquí, Wesley. Dejará Derbyshire. No quiero verlo ni tener noticias suyas otra vez. ¿Ha entendido?

Percy tragó saliva con la sangre de su boca, el lado izquierdo de su cara comenzaba a hincharse. — No tiene ningún derecho para echarme de mi tierra. — Su voz dudó, con miedo u odio, Severus no estaba seguro y no se preocupó

.

Severus maldijo con rabia. — Soy el maldito Duque de Ashland, Weasley. No sólo tengo el derecho, tengo el poder. Tengo más dinero que Dios, la tierra y sus zonas de influencia, y cuando decido usarlo, puedo lograr lo que malditamente quiera. — Él se agachó delante del hombre que ahora parecía asustado. — puedo borrarte de la faz de la tierra ahora mismo si yo lo quisiera, y ni una sola mano se levantaría contra mí. En cambio, haré que mi agente te visite mañana y tome las medidas necesarias para que vendas tus tierras. Tengo muchos amigos que buscan casas solariegas. No será difícil encontrarte un comprador. Cuando termine el mes no quiero ver el menor rastro tuyo en mis dominios. ¿Has entendido?

Cuando Percy no dio ninguna respuesta Severus lo miró y de repente le fio una patada en el pecho llevándolo a tierra de nuevo. Severus colocó su pie contra su garganta y aplicó solo la suficiente presión como para hacerle difícil respirar. — Pregunté si habías entendido. ¡Contéstame!

El odio que quemaba en sus ojos, Percy cabeceó torpemente, luchando por respirar. Severus dio un paso alejándose del hombre más viejo que tosió.

— Bien. Empaca tus cosas y lárgate, deja una dirección con tus lacayos me quedaré a verlo. Haré que mi agente te visite.

¿Ahora? — Percy. — Debo ocuparme de mis asuntos primero, supervisar el empaque de mis pertenencias.

— Alguien se ocupará de ellas más tarde, — dijo Severus con ligereza, agitando su mano sin prestarle atención y se dirigió hacia el carro. — Simplemente no puedo permitirte quedarte y arruinar la boda. Tom, ocúpate de ello. —Severus subió en el carro entonces se asomó para decirle a Tom, — esperemos unos minutos, mi querido así se aclara esto. Luego nos dirigiremos a Ashton Park.


	14. EPILOGO

**Esta es una adaptacion espero les guste los personajes son J.K. Rowling **

**Espero les guste es un Harry/Draco/Hermione**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por los que agregaron esta historia afavoritos**

* * *

Epílogo

La cabeza de Draco se recostó dentro del carruaje mientras Hermione se movía exquisitamente sobre él, follando su polla lentamente, intentando encontrar un ritmo. Ella gimió y Draco silbó cuando ella lo tomó hasta su empuñadura... Harry estaba ocupado besándola y sus manos estaban tanto en ella como en Draco, donde quiera podía alcanzar.

Acababan de abandonar su almuerzo de boda en Ashton Park y ella todavía llevaba su traje de novia. Severus había insistido en que se casaran en su Ducado. Hermione en un principio se había sentido abrumada, pero rápidamente había entablado amistad con Severus, y Tom había sido quién la había entregado en su boda.

— Oh, — Hermione gritó suavemente, arrancándose de la boca de Harry y moviéndose sobre Draco— Dios, he estado volviéndome loca durante la semana pasada cuando los dos rechazaron tocarme. Esto siente tan bueno.

—Severus te encerró en Ashton Park. Y quise esperar… —Draco jadeó, — nuestra noche de bodas.

— Bien, demoraste demasiado la boda de todos modos, — dijo Harry irónicamente, su propia voz estaba ronca de lujuria.

Draco intentó reírse, pero solo le salió un gemido cuando Hermione se deslizó sosteniendo su polla. — Oh, dulzura, Cristo, sí, Hermione, — él jadeó. — Fóllame así, justo así.

Hermione lamió sus labios y luego tomó sus pechos entre sus manos, exprimiéndolos. Esta vez fue el turno de Harry para gemir y él la besó otra vez para luego bajar rápidamente con sus labios por su cuello hacia las puntas de sus pechos.

— Lo estas haciendo muy bien, — notó Harry, besando sus manos sobre sus pechos.

— Oh he estado practicando. — La voz de Hermione era miel derretida goteando de sus labios. — Lo decidí el día después de que hicimos el amor por primera vez que por el resto de mi vida yo culminaría al menos una vez al día.

— Ella lo miró astutamente por las comisuras de sus ojos. — Con o sin ustedes. — Ella cerró sus ojos cuando hizo presión con fuerza sobre la polla de Draco. — Viva la pequeña muerte.

Ambos hombres se rieron, sus voces cargadas de deseo. — Absolutamente. Estoy muy de acuerdo, —Harry le aseguró. — Pero incluso si es sin nuestra ayuda, por favor avíseme así al menos puedo mirar.

La risa de Hermione se convirtió en un gemido cuando las caderas de Draco de pronto se elevaron con fuerza y rápido. Ella mordió sus labios y emparejó su ritmo, moviendo su cabeza.

— Esa boca, — susurró Harry, colocándose en el asiento al lado de Hermione y Draco— Voy a darle un buen empleo chupando mi polla en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

¿Qué… — Draco hicieron una pausa para coger su aliento, — en una?

— En ambas, —Hermione gruñó y Hermione se corrió. Su grito llenó el carruaje y Draco se movió golpeándola con fuerza, empujando sus caderas. Fue tu turno para morderse los labios, intentando desesperadamente recuperar el control y no correrse en esas apretadas y suaves paredes que lo rodeaban.

— Eso es, — él se molió contra Hermione quien había comenzado a derrumbarse contra él. Inmediatamente él la levantó y la folló con fuerza y profundamente otra vez, logrando que Hermione gritará y se agarrara de sus hombros. — No he terminado de follarte aún.

— Gracias a Dios, — gimió Hermione y Harry rió.

Draco sonrió abiertamente con maldad. — Considéralo un regalo de boda, — le dijo. Entonces se dio vuelta hacia Harry. — Lo que tengo también te espera en casa. — Harry se inclinó y hundió su boca en Draco. Draco abrió sus labios y devoró la boca de Harry, su pasión hizo que el beso fuera áspero y mojado.

Hermione tembló en el éxtasis. — Oh Dios.

Draco se retiró despacio de Harry, dándolo un mordisco en su labio inferior, y Harry gimió. Entonces Draco movió a Hermione de arriba a abajo sobre su polla, sus manos en sus caderas. — ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijimos la primera vez Hermione? Queremos eso contigo, amarnos.

— ¿Puedo mirar? —Hermione susurró, su voz temblaba.

— Ese es el plan, — le dijo Draco, y esta vez cuando ella se corrió él la siguió inmediatamente detrás.

Fin

* * *

Aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de esta historia espero les haya gustado sé que faltaron cosas pero asi es la historia. Espero que pasen por mis otras adaptaciones al rato voy a subir el de princesita es un Harry/ Pansy. Y quería preguntarles cual les gustaría que subiera primero

**BE WITH ME**

**Tiene a un asesino tras ella y tres hombres en su cama...****ellos tres delincuentes juveniles cuando la conocieron e hicieron amistad con la millonaria pero solitaria Hermione, y ella se sintió realmente amada por primera vez por los tres. Hoy es una oficial de policía y tiene mucho cuidado de no reanudar su relación con el caliente trío, hasta que hay un intento de asesinato contra su vida. Cuando ellos se apresuran a protegerla, se forma un nuevo vínculo; ahora todo es más peligroso que antes pues hay un asesino entre las sombras. Por supuesto es un Harry/Draco/Hermione pero me salta un hombre y la verdad Ron no me gusta he pensado en Oliver ustedes que opinan**

**Quédate conmigo**

**Recuperarla será el más duro trato que ellos hayan negociado.**

**En la noche de su quinto aniversario, Hermione tiene la intención de darles una noticia a los dos hombres de su vida: Está embarazada con su hijo. Será el preámbulo perfecto para las vacaciones que le han prometido: dos semanas en una playa de Jamaica. Sin teléfonos celulares, sin correos electrónicos, nada de negocios.****Sin embargo, cuando ellos dejan de lado el viaje para otra "emergencia de negocios", Hermione se enfrenta a algunas verdades difíciles. Ella no está en primer lugar en la vida de sus ocupados maridos desde hace mucho tiempo. Desafiantemente, empaca sus maletas para sus tan esperadas vacaciones… solas. Esto le dará la oportunidad de averiguar qué demonios va a hacer con el resto de su vida. Cuando ellos vuelven a una casa vacía, se dan cuenta de dos cosas: una, que fue un error dar por sentado a Hermione. Dos, que no están dispuestos a dejar que salga de sus vidas. Recuperarla será la batalla más difícil de sus vidas, más importante que cualquier negocio que alguna vez hayan negociado. Harry/Draco/Hermione**


End file.
